Losing my mind
by edwardcullenluv1918
Summary: Bella, her big brother Emmett and his friends are really close.Emmett and his friends go camping.They are attacked by a bear.After the death Bella is a brat.Renee get tired of it and sends her to live with her dad.she sees the Cullen's and notices someth
1. Goodbyes

**Okay I'm this was and idea I got from another story I read on here. But I have changed alot further down. and sorry for any spelling being wrong.**

**Bella is 7 and Emmett and his friends are all 17.**

* * *

"Bye Bells" My brother Emmett said picking me up in his arms. Daddy's at work so he can't drop me off. I hugged Emi and looked at all his friends standing beside him. Alice looked sad since I hadn't hugged her yet, I ran and gave them a hug. They then handed me to Jasper and then Edward. They all walked me to the tunnel and hugged me once more.

"Bells we're going camping this afternoon so I'll call you tomorrow."Emi promised. I kissed him by and skipped off to the airplane. Mamma has a friend who works on this flight and she's going to be watching me.

"Wake up honey your moms here." Jenny said picking me up out of my seat. She walked me down the long stairs and into the air place. I saw my mom sitting in a seat on the phone. She looked upset wonder why? She looked up and stood coughing,her eyes looked wet.

"Why ya cryin mamma?" I asked her as she rubbed her hand over her eyes. She lend in and said something to Jenny, something I wasn't suppose to hear.

"I'll tell you at home honey." Momma said so quite, I could only hear "at home". It was late now, around 8'oclock. Emi and everyone were on their camping trip by now. I hopped up on to my seat in the back of the car. Mommy walked to her seat and started home. She didn't say anything to me the whole way home. Thats odd mommy normaly asks what me and Emi did. She pulled into the drive way and undid her seat belt. I pushed down on the little button and hopped out. Mom walked to the door and opened it. I followed behind silently and went in. Phil looked up as we walked in and mommy went to sit by him she said something to him just as she had Jenny.

"Come here sweetheart."Mommy waved for me to come stand in front of her. I did and she took in a big long breath and placed her hands on my shoulders. She looked me right in the eyes before she spoke.

"Honey there was an acident while your brother and his friends where out in the woods." The tears coming out of her eyes now. She saw my face and knew I didn't understand.

"Baby a bear attacted them today about an hour or two after you left." She grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug.

My breathing got faster and faster with each tear coming out of my eyes.

"I WANT EMI!!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Still having a hard time breathing. My mom shook me as she too started to cry harder.

"I know you do but Bella their all gone!" She said to me looking me in the face. I started to shake harder. Phil then to hugged me.

Funeral is Monday my mommy told me so at 6:30 we would be getting on the plain.

Back at Forks- Carlisle's pov 3 days later

* * *

"They should be awaking any moment now." I told me dear wide. She smilied so pleased they would be 'alive'

"They should also be farely under control when they awake. Maybe a little mad but under control." I finished and Esme came and gave me a hug. Just as she did we heared glass break.

"Their awake. Are you ready?" Esme looked at me and took my hand.

"Where are we!?!?!" I heard as one of the males shouted. We walked now at vampire pase. I opened the down to see the five teenagers that we had had to change. They all turned to look at us.

"Where the fuck are we?"Emmett? Questioned.

"Language my dear." Esme said he turned to look at her. He quiely stood up straight.

I smilied and took a step closer.

"Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You were attacked by a bear 3 days ago. But I saved you." They all looked puzzeled.

"How?" Emmett again questioned. I smilied again.

"I am a vampire, you were out screaming when me and my lovely wife were hunting. We heard you and ran to your side. We then took you back home-to the room you are now in- and I changed you." I carefully explaned to them. My smile now fading.

One of the females, Alice I believe, spoke up.

"We're vampires." She was the first to make the statement. The rest soon followed. They were taking it very well.

"Bella."Emmett whispered.

"Bella" They all whispered. I looked at Esme puzzed at the name. None of them were named Bella as far as we knew.

"Who is this Bella? Was there another person with you camping?" I questioned now consered that there was other person with them.

"Bella is my little sister. She lives with my mom in Phoenix and her new husband. She's only 7." Emmett informed me. I took a deep breath.

"Oh. Are there any questiones? You shouldn't be hungry quite yet."

"No." They all answered.

"Your funerals are tomorrow. She will most likely be there. If you would like to go and see her one last time, but you must not speak to her" I stated as me and Esme left them to talk.

Bella before the funeral

* * *

We siently rode in the back of the lemo. Daddy sat in front of mom and Phil. I sat to the side. The driver stopped, we were now here. I was first out, I waited on mommy and daddy. We all started to walk to the funeral. Tears coming out of my eyes already.

Edwards pov funeral

* * *

We all sat in the bushes to the side of our funeral. We had already been hunting, but somene smelled, very strong. I looked over to Emmett as I saw Bella, our Bella. Tears were coming out of her eyes, the caskets closed.

"She's crying." I whispered to Emmett. He looked up from the ground and saw her. He just nodded his head. Everyone else was walked to the casketes, Renee-Bella's mother- took her hand for her to walk with her. Bella just stood up and walked to another row of chairs. I saw the hurt on her mothers face, Bella normaly would take anyones hand, and always took her mother hand. More tears came out of her eyes and Renee walked off. She laid down on the chairs, and cried. They all left, but just before her mother called her, Bella ran to each of our caskets and kissed them and whispered 'I love you'. She then ran to the car. We stood I turned to Rose and Alice. Emmett was holding Rose and Jasper was holding Alice. They were sodding but nothing same out.

Emmett and Jasper whispered "I know" and "Its okay". We heading back to now our home.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Review it and I'll start the next chapter to day. I know it kinda went right into the sad but you'll see why later on in the next chapers.**


	2. Crash

**Okay this isn't ANYTHING like Bella from the Twilight books. Not at all. Or most of the other storys on to let you know before you read. :)**

* * *

My stupid alarmclock went off, right on time,like it did every day. I took the pillow from beside me and put it over my head. Oh dear lord why did you have to let my mother go to the store the day that everything was on sale and as my mother put it 'The clock was just calling my name sweet heart! And it was only five dollars!'.How were me and Renee even related? She wears pink, I wear black, her nails are light pink, mine are dark black.I nothing in comon use to always joke and say 'Your just like your brother was when he was your age just harded to deal with,' till one day she said it and I told her to shut the fuck brother was a touchy subject with me, and she knows it.

If I'm right and I normaly am about this then she'll see I'm not up and come to wake me up.

In:

5

4

3

2

1

I heard the door open and her breath out very sharp.

"Get up your going to miss the bus!" She nearly shouted. I grunted to let her know I couldn't care less, in fact that bus could drive straight to hell and I still wouldn't care. She underthis and made her way to the end of the bed. She grabbed my feet, just like every morning. She must be working out, she is getting stronger.

"Renee have you been working out and drink you milk." I said in a baby voise. I laughed as she stopped relising that she wasn't moving me and inch.

"Get up,get dress,get breakfast,brush your teeth and be at the bus!That is all you have to do!Yet we still go through this. It was cute when you were 7,8,9,10 now its just a little game,11 still a game we laugh about it,12 why am I doing this,13 your a teenager but still,14 shes sleepy,15 I'm mad and confused,16 I'm sick of it!I sick of you drinking and smoke and I don't even want to know if you are having sex!I am the parent I have but up with the shit since you were 7,"

I flinched at the sex part and the 7 its still a rough spot with me. She countinued to ramble. I rased up and hopped off the bed.

"Yeah okay Renee I get it!"I raised my voise to let her know to shut up and get out.

"And thats another thing.I brought you into this world and damn it I don't want to but I can very well take you out of it!"Ewww,I guess labor with me was harder the with Emmett.

"EWWWW Renee!Just go so I can get dressed."I said adding a point of my finger to the took a long breath and stomped out.I walked to my closet and slid the door open. On one side was the clothes I wore and on the other was the crap my lovely mother picked out. I grabbed my favorite pair of black skinnys and my black hollester t-shirt. I changed and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and ran down the hall. I sat down and stared at the food,are they trying to make me fat.I took the drink and drank some. Renee sat in front of me,she looked at me.

"So how bout we go to the mall after school?"She is so stupid!I wouldn't go with her,no beer,no smokes.I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to mall with Kelly,Taylor,Anna,Raven,and Morgan."I stated before she made our plans(**Those are my real friends names!:)**)

"Oh you driving?"

"Duh"I said with a roll of my eyes.I ran back up to my room and grabbed my Ipod.I put the earphones in and turned up the volume.I walked to the kitchen and grabbed my looked at me and sayed something.I just put my head up it air to let her think I heard her.I got in my car and went about 2 times over the limit.I got to school Ipod still going and as loud as before.I walked by a freshman she looked like one of Victorias cult as my favorite part came on,so I dicided to 'sing' it.

"A whore your nothing more."I 'sang' looking right at jaw dropped,I should have taken a picture.I walked to my locker and there stood Kelly.

"Hey girlfriend!Your happy did you kill Victoria on the way here?"She said looking at me with a worried look on her face.

"There was no one there I should be safe."I went along with her little joke.

"Kill her with you hands or with you car."  
"I hit her twice but she wouldn't I killed her with my hands."This was the happest I've been in a long time.

"So where we going tonight?"

"I think to um whats her names um Brook Nicoles party!"I shouted as it hit me what her name was.

"Oh is there going to be beer?"

"Uh no we have to go in a long navy skirt,and a white thing tucked in the a nun part.  
"Does the nun stand for nunin fun?"She said cocking her head to the side.

"No theres going to be beer and other goodies."Implying smokes.I grabbed my book and push them in my black bookbag

"Get to class!" yelled going down the and me look at each other and made a face and started to class.

First,second,third and fourth went by fast.I walked to fifth as slow as I could.I julted forward and someone hit into my back.I turned around to slap um but then I saw who it was.

"Katie what the fuck I almost slapped you!"I said a little to loud for where we standing.

"Sorry!So work less party hard tonight!"Its an inside joke.

"Of course!Get drunk sneak every night."I finished with a walked in to class and had to end our went to her desk and I went to sit pretty far way through class I felt something bounce off my head.I blinked and slowly turned to see Katie smiling.I made a face at her and she made one right back to me.I turned back to what ever it is we're 'learning'.Just to hear a small noise.

"Psssssst Bella! Pssssssssssssssst!"She was getting louder.I ripped out a sheet of paper and threw it at hit her in the the way she looked at me made me started moving her hands in some way as to tell me something.I looked at her and threw my head down to my desk.I hit it pretty hard,enough to make a noise!Shit!

"Miss Swan so you know the answer to this share it with up here and write it down."Crap!!!!Well might as well make a joke out of it.

I took the marker and wrote on the board.

"E=mc2" in big class thought it was .Black not so much,she pointed her finger back to my said to do some page took a seat at her desk,and called my name.

"Bella,your failing my have a you want to pace this year?"I hated this class,math isn't my best subject.

"I know and I'm working hard to pull it up.I swear I'm really trying."Which is true I am.I wouldn't swear to it though.

"Okay I'll help you give me a two page essay about how math was first discoved I will raise your grade up by 20 will give you a 82 in my all I can offer." always has been a nice ,she even helped me in 9th grade.

"Okay ,whens it do?"I need to know so that at least 3 day before its do I can start.

"Next to your seat."I did as told.

"Okay class pack up,tonight do page 54 problems 4-34 all."Thats a lot!I'll copy Taylors in the final bell rang and I stood up.I walked to the door and waited for walked to my car and waited for all the other girls.

"Hurry up!"I called as they slowly walked to my car.

"We're coming!God!"Kelly yelled back.I got in and started the car.I turned up the girls got in the back,and Kelly sat up front.

"Turn it up so everyone will hear."Kelly love Body Language.

"Nappy Boy, Pretty Boy collaboration

That thing you got behind you is amaaazing

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear

'Cause what you want is right here

Oh she, oh she so international

The way, the way she get it on the floor

I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you

I want to get to know you better

Parlez vous francais?

Konichiwa

Come and move in my way

Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe

That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French

But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

The way she moves around

When she grinds to the beat

Breaking it down articulately

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

It's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey...('ey!)

Hey...('ey!)

Hey...('ey!)

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

C'mon

Shorty, let me whisper in your ear

Tell you everything you wanna hear

You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year

Let's have a celebration, baby

Parlez vous francais?

Konichiwa

Come and move in my way

Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe

That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French

But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

The way she moves around

When she grinds to the beat

Breaking it down articulately

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

It's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey...('ey!)

Hey...('ey!)

Hey...('ey!)

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

C'mon

I'm lifting up my voice to say

You're the hottest girl in the world today

The way you shake

You got me losing my mind

You're banging like a speakerbox

Turn around; the party stops

Universal lady, let me take you away

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French

But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense now

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

It's the way she moves around

When she grinds to the beat

Breaking it down articulately

It's her, her body, her body, her body language

It's her, her body, her body, her body

You make me want to say hey...('ey!)

Hey...('ey!)

Hey...('ey!)

It's her, her body, body, body language

C'mon

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear

'Cause what you want is right here

Everyonce head turned to see who it drove off way to fast for in a school drove straight to Brookes hung out with her till the party started.

* * *

11o'clock

I made my way where the girls were.I could bearly stand straight,we needed to leave.

"GGGGGGGGGGirrrrllllls!I thinks its time we goooo!"I slured oh yeah I'm hammered.I laughed out of no arm stung our of no where.

"SHIT!!!!!!!"I looked up as some guys dumped his drink on my left cuts still open it burned!

"Oh yeah its time to go!"Katie laughed as we walked to my 're all drink so I might as well drive.I buckled up as did everyone were almost to Anna's house when I swurved into the other lane.

I looked up at the road as the car infront of us got closer.

"OH SHIT!!!!!!!"We all screamed as it hit the head went foward and hit the dash.I heard the sound of the before it got to close,everything went black......................

* * *

**At forks:Edwards pov:**

* * *

I walked down the stairs into the living room where everyone else sat.

"Alice turn the tv on to the news."I said flobbing down on the turned the news ,boring,borning,weather,news.

"Okay turn it...."I started but then I heard something on the tv.

"Alice rewind to there."

"Tonight in Phoenix, Arizona there was a deadly crash leaving seven teenage names of them are:Bella Swan,Kelly Morso,Taylor Santono,Kate Ward,Raven Taylor,and Anna other six girls are in farly good Swan the drive of the car,is in emergancy care do to a head doctor says she is on watch for any problems but is right now to you Jane."The man on the tv explaned.

"Bella!"Emmett shouted.I was staring at the tv in disblife.

"Oh Bella!"Rose and Alice sobbed holding on to each ,Jasper and I went to Carlisle. He said he had once worked at a hospital there.

"You have to call the hospital at Phoenix and find out about Bella Swan!"Emmett yelled at Carlisle.

"I'll call right I'll put it on speaker phone."Carlisle said walking to the phone and dailing.

"Hello this is Cullen.I need to speak to the doctor of Bella you."He said into the waited.

"Hello this is Grando speaking."The voise came all were now in the kitchen.

"Gen its Carlisle!Long time!."They knew each other.

"Carlisle!So why are you calling?"  
"Well I saw the news and I wanted to hear about Bella Swan."

"Oh well I can't tell you now but do you think you can come down here to talk?"Crap!I want to see her but then I don't.

"Can my family come with me?"Carlise asked.

"Of course!"

At the hospital in Phoenix

"So what can you tell me?"Carlisle asked as we all sat around in Bella's room.

"Well we found a high amount of alcohol and drugs in her were also cuts on her wrist."

"What about the cuts from the crash?"

"No these were self can tell because they go in an uneven patten,some start a little presher,then building to start her pushing down hard and become uneven like she was swaying with the knife."  
"Oh?"  
"And there was writing all over her arm."  
"What did it say?"  
"Um some numbers,names,jokes,sayings,and then on her hand it said 'love Edward Masson R.I.P'

It hit me that use to be my turned sharply to stare at I were human I would be even more afriad.

"I'll leave you alone to talk."

* * *

**Okay I know thats alot a what do you think is going to happen.......cause I don't know yet :)!Haha review!**


	3. I'm crazy!

**Okay sorry I don't know what happen with the missing words in the last chapter.I'll double check it to make sure that doesn't happen again! :)**

* * *

**Two weeks later,in the hospital in Phoneix**

* * *

I blinked as my eyes tried to adjust to the sudden the crap am I?I slid up,or I thought I did,my wrists were hooked down to the table I was stuck here like some animal!?I pulled at the wraps around my wrists.I didn't move an one inch!No on was around to help I was worried,having not a clue as to where I am.I knew of only one way to get people in here.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!"I screamed at the top of my lungs like a 4 year old.I waited ready to scream if someone didn't come.I looked around and tried hard to think of the last time I had woke up.

My alarm went off,me and Renee fought,I got dressed,brushed my teeth,went to the kitchen,drank some juice,took my car keys,drove to school,went to my classes,told I was failing math,then I was given a project to pull up my grade,went to my car with my girls,went to a party,and then nothing more came to my mind.

The door to the room opened and three people walked in my boring mother,and I guess two doctors.

"Hello Bella.I'm your doctor and this is an old friend."The tall one explaned.

"Yeah yeah what ever why am I hooked to the table?"I said puching my question out with out warning.I looked dead at them,with my I'm pissed off hurry up face.

"We feel you are a threat to your self because of the cut marks on your wrist."he answered answered not worried of what I might say back.I cut my self one time and look where I a hospital being watched because they think I'm crazy.

"Okay so how long am I stuck in this room?"My pissy side coming out,no matter what I did to stop it.I stared at the doctor waiting for my answer.

"Your not stuck in the room,you may walk to get lunch,and visit your friends."Oh my friends are still here!I shouldn't be happy about this but I am.I'm not by myself. There must be a condition.

"When does the '_not being stuck_' thing start."A week two weeks who knows how long I have to wait.

"When ever you feel like getting up if you want you can go now." wasn't making sence.l mean they have my wrists hooked to the table yet I can get up any time and walk around.

"I don't feel like it right now.I'm sleepy."I waited for him to say something,kinda like I'll take those off,and unhook my hands.

"Okay I'll have the nurse bring you some food."

"What about my hands?"I said with a know it all smile on my face,moving my eyes to point to my hands. He walked over and undid the latch.I could have done that just as easy,no lock,but it was out of reach.

"Thank you."I said under my breath.I dozed off in to a dream less transe.I woke as though I was being watched.

Knock,knock,knock I heard on the door after I had woken up.

"Come in!"I shouted to let the person know to come in.I thought it would be my mother.

"Hello dear,here is your dinner.I hope you'll like if you need anything."I shook my sat the food on the tray infront of and cheese,green beans,mashed potatoes,and chicken.I ate the food happy that I had something good.I always heard that hospital food sucked,of course I hadn't had food in I don't know how long.I turned the tray to the side of my bed.I grabbed the remote from the side table and turned the tv was on the news,they we're talking about something going on with President Obama.I turned it on to nick at night,Everybody Hates Chris was on.I watched tv for awhile,but soon dozed off.

**Day 2 of hospital**

* * *

I sighed as I reliesed that I was awake.I looked at the clock,its only on tv,no one to talk to. Might as well walk around.I slowly climbed out of the tall hospital bed.I looked around the room as I walked to the door and opened it.I walked into the dark hallway,it smelled like old people.

I walked up and down the different halls,till I heard someone talking.I was now close to the lobby.I peeked to the side of the wall.

Uh uh uh uh uh I started hypervenalating.

I saw the five people I thought I would never see............................

Alice

Rose

Jasper

Emmett

and Edward

now I know I'm crazy,I'm seeing dead people...........................................

* * *

**:O ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. I think I'm going to have to start doing a chapter ever other day.I hope you like it.**

**Were you shocked?**

**Is she really THAT crazy??????Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**


	4. The hurt

**Sorry if I jump right in.I had to go on,the other ways i had it starting were taking for read,enjoy,review!**

* * *

"Bella we need to talk about something."My mother said putting down her hamburger.I looked up from my food she had had days to think about what ever it was.

"What do you want to talk about?"I asked putting down my spoon to take a drink.I looked at her what could this be about.

"Honey I want you to listen and think about what I'm about to say to you before you say anything."This can't be good.I put my drink down.

"Me and your father think that it would be a good idea for you to live in Forks."She breathing going faster than it was in my dream a couple days ago.**(when she saw Emmett and everyone)**

"No I will not go."I said putting my chin my mom says I do that when I'm being stubborn.I started doing it to annoy her.

"Bella I no that since Emmett,"I winsed at his name."and his friends died you haven't gone back to Forks and I think that its time to get over just till you finish your going to be turning 17 your almost done with school."Its true I only have two more still to long to be there.

"Thats not it at all."My chin as far as I could make it go.

"Hun I've talked to some doctors they all say that it is because of what happen.I talked to Charlie,and theres room for you and you'll stay in your old 'll go to Forks high."She explaned.I zoned out,I would loss my friends,my room,my car,and that would be to much for me.I would have to drink.

"I can't I'd have to drink."I told her,that would be the end of everything.

"No you wouldn't dad is the cheif of police no one would sell you or give you anything."I hadn't thought about that.

"Okay,but Charlie doesn't cook."

"No but you can."Crap!I'm losing.

"Okay I guess I'll think about."I studdered to get out the I have any thing else to do but think about it.

"No Bella your going to Forks.I think that it will be.......good for 16 and your acting like your 27 or 30, drinking,smoking,and doing should be glad your not being sent to we get home today,you and I are going shopping to buy you some new clothes when we get back home you are going to pack all of your tomorrow your telling your friends goodbye and later on after that your flying to Forks and thats the end of it,this is going to help you Bella it really is."I didn't have anything else to do but go.

I was later released from the mom took me to the mall,and we went to Hollester,American Eagle,all the stores like mom took me home after we got lunch.I walked in and it smelled so much better than a hospital.

"Go in your room,theres something else for you."I walked slowly knowing mom was following me in.I opened the door to see suitcases,pink plaid.

"Well you get packed and I'll order us some supper for tonight."Mom told me walking out of my room.I took out all of the new close and folded them.I packed them into the suitcase then went to my closet and didn't pack the clothes I would normaly wear.I packed the other clothes my mother had bought me.I took in a big breath and released that I do need to thats easier said then done.I eat my supper and took a shower then went to bed.

I looked out the window on the way to Kelly's house,to tell the girls bye.I looked at my mom and got out.I walked slowly to the house,treading what I was about to do.I didn't want my makeup to mess up so I was going to put my makeup-that my mother had spent a 100 dollars on-on in the plane.I rang the door bell,waiting for my tears to come,but they didn't.

Kelly opened the door and grabbed me.

"I'm going to miss you so much!Your my best friend!"Her tears coming dead tears now came and this wasn't close to being over.

We walked in and I was mobbed.

"We'll so miss you!"They each said,before their tears really hour later,after they had each given me photo albums or picture frames.I had to really say goodbye.

My tears going full forse,I hugged them and said goodbye and I loved them,and I would call eyes red I walked to my mothers car and got in.

"You ready for the flight?"She asked,did I have to be ready,I had to go didn't I?

"Yeah I guess."And for the rest of the ride to the airport we didn't pulled up to the airport and we both got walked in the airport and went the the port I had to go down.

"Goodbye Bella,I love you."My mother told me while hugging me before I headed off to the plane.

**2 hours later on the plane**

* * *

I was still crying about everything I was leaving behind,sitting on the bathroom floor.I stood and wiped my eyes and got my makeup bag.I put on my eyeshadow,eyeliner,masscara,blush,and I walked out of the bathroom and took my seat.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took me FOREVER!Even though it doesn't seem like it my computer kept do you think Bella will adjust to Forks?REVIEW!If i get 10 new reviews on any chapter I'll get the next chapter done in atleast 3 days.**


	5. This stupid place its too wet!

**I don't know how this story is going to go yet,so just go along with me,ok?**

* * *

My flight landed late that night.I wasn't sick because of the flight I was sick because I was nervses about this whole thing.I would have to start over but as the flight attindent told us to stand,I thought why be something or someone I'm not so as soon as I get in side the airport I'm throwing this make-up crap attindent told me to stand and to go inside.I did as told and then went to the bathroom,I found the trash can,and threw the make-up away.I walked back out to see Charlie sitting on a seat.I felt puke coming up my throut, this place just hurt,like a hurt that I haven't ever felt.I could almost see everything that afternoon,before mom got me.

**Flashback**

* * *

_"Bye Bells" My brother Emmett said picking me up in his arms. Daddy's at work so he can't drop me off. I hugged Emi and looked at all his friends standing beside him. Alice and Rose looked sad since I hadn't hugged them yet, I ran and gave them a hug. They then handed me to Jasper and then Edward. They all walked me to the tunnel and hugged me once more._

_"Bells we're going camping this afternoon so I'll call you tomorrow."Emi promised. I kissed him bye and skipped off to the airplane. Mamma has a friend who works on this flight and she's going to be watching me._

* * *

**End flashback**

I walked to the seat Charle was in,hating my mother.

"Hey Bells!"He mumbled,too happy I'm here I hate that name 'Bells' he would have to stop that,and fast.

"I go by Bella my name,other than Isabella.I don't like Bells."I had to say it,or he would keep calling me that.

"Oh okay Bells."Of course he thought I was joking or he just hadn't payed much attintion to what I said,both very maybe a long two years,we drove in silence,as we use to do,but I use to have someone else to talk to key word use to,I don't now so I didn't turned some streets,stopped at the stop signs we were finally house almost looked beach like,with the bay window,white paint chipped but still holding on,as much as it could.

"Well we should go on in Bells,its to cold to play around out side."There he goes with the Bells,I'm not Bells,I'm Bella.

"Okay dad."I shot at him,and opened the door and slammed it shut.I stalked to the door and waited for him to open it,he walked at an oh so slow pace and unlocked the then showed me around the house,leaving me at my new walls a purple color,the blankets a purple color exept the black old computer sat at the old desk,ugh!I turned in my room just to take it in,crap,crap,crap,crap,crap!Nothing reminded me of home,but is all to much to take in,but the good thing is my sarcasum still right now..............

**Alice pov**

* * *

Carlisle walked in,happy.I had been sad all day,we had had to leave Bella in Bella,she really had grown up,she looks nothing like she use to so beautful now as she was then but now...................

My eyes zoned out a vision I wasn't looking for.

**Vision:**

** Bella walks down the hall in Forks Lauren looked at her,evil eyes she hates her...**

**Change:**

** Edward and Bella are in a medow,Edwards on top of Bella,Bella is dead,Edward looks up,blood dripping from his mouth.**

O my god Edward!I ran up the stairs and to his room,the door closed I went straight through looked up from his book.

"HOW WILL YOU??????"He hasn't done it _yet_.

"What are you going on about now?"Confuced he questioned my shouting out of no voice calm,not worried.

"I saw a vision of YOU KILLING BELLA!!!"He needed to know how bad this anyone else finds out that I saw this,hell would break out in our house.

"Whhhhat!"He stuttered,confuced still.

"Yeah!"  
"Shes not even in Forks!"  
"Well you'll see her sometime,lets just _hope_ its not the last!"

"What ever Alice I will NEVER see time your vision is wrong,I'm going aganst your visison."I walked out,this vision better he's right we saw the last of Bella in the end.

* * *

**Bella's pov**

I walked to my bags and got my bathroom stuff.I walked across the hall to the bathroom,the only bathroom in the house it was plain,same old tile wall and the curten was a plain blue color,to match all the towels,and the fuzzy carbet.I hung my towel on the rack,then put my toothbrush and toothpaste on the is going to be the longest 2 years of my life!

I walked back to my room.I opened the old curtens to look out side,nothing dry out there.I walked to the old computer and hit the stupid power button.I then walked out of the stairs its so long of a walk!I was getting hungry though so I went to the boring kitchen.I walked to the frige,nothing,cabnets,nothing!I guess shopping will be first,but not today.

"Charlie there isn't any food!"I shouted,I walked to the livingroom he turned around.

"I know just order some thats what I do."Ugh,I guess I am going shopping.

"No no,I'll go to the store.I'll take the black ?"

"Yeah the keys are on the kitchen table."Great more walking.I walked to the kitchen once again,I guess I'll also be redecorating a couple rooms the old yellow paint chipping off the walls and cabnets.

I grabbed the keys and headed out of the old house.I walked into the rainny world of Forks.I walked to the car door,this use to be Emmetts car,but theres no need for that like theres still three bedrooms,one not roads were empty for the most store is very easy to find,like everything else,its on one street with a bunch of turns to get to the store you want to get BI-LO wasn't that packed,no nice cars,a silver volvo was the nicest car it wasn't in the BI-LO parking lot it was in another store a little ways down.I parked the car in a spot close to the door,to save me the walking.I walked in and got a people in the store turned to look at me for a second then went back to work.I walked down the meat aile,grabbed some went to the salad stuff and grabbed a already prepared salad.I would need a cook book so I went and got a couple different ones.I went to check out,a boy worked there looked like a high schooler.

"Hi I'm Eric!"Wow thats sad,as if its not bad enough to work at BI-LO but like to be so.......happy.

"Hi I'm Bella."I threw a pack a gum on then thing,then grabbed it and took a piece out.

"You mean the new girl."  
"Yeah the new girl."  
"It'll be 35.50"Not much really.

"Here ya go."He looked shocked,like he was hoping I wouldn't be abled to pay.

"How do how so much money?"Perfect timing.

"I robbed a bank.W"My sarcasum still working.

"Well heres your stuff.I hope we have some classes together!"I was already walking off.I hope not!

It was now pouring out.I looked around people were jogging to their cars.I looked to my right,and saw a group of teenagers my age,add some maybe.I walked to the car and got in and made my way home.I was soking wet my hair dripping I went home to cook for Charlie then take a shower.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get been a long couple a days,i had homework,projects,my friends grandmother passed I'm also sick.I surpriced I even got it up. :) review!**


	6. first days and a bitch!

**Hey people!Okay this chapter maybe the most fun!Bella goes to school,and everyone seems to like the new girl well not everyone...........**

* * *

That night was the first night I have had dreams of Emmett and everyone.I had a dream showing what happen that day,with the bear attack,if it were a movie it would have been PG-13,for so much blood and too much screaming.I was sweating and my heart going 95mph.I got out of the bed to change into a pair of shorts and a tanktop.I took out my holister tanktop and some pj shorts,took off my long sweat pants and shortsleve t-shirt and pulled the new clothes on.I looked at the clock, its almost time to get up anyway.I walked down stairs,I had bought other stuff at BI-LO cereal,milk,bread,jelly,penutbutter,grits,bacon,and instant meals to heat up.I went to the cabnet and grabbed a bowl,the cereal,then a spoon.I poured the cereal in the bowl and went to get the milk.I then poured the milk into the bowl like you normaly would.I walked to the livingroom and turned on the tv.I turned it to MTV to see what was on,Teen Mom.A pretty good tv show really,**(A/N I love that show!:D)**

I ate my cereal and went to take a shower.I used my favorite scent,strawberry.I got out of the shower,the bathroom foggy.I put a towel on and brushed my teeth,put on my deoterant and walked out.I went to my room and got dressed,black skinnys,and a hollister tee.I slipped on my white converse with the bears on them.I walked,almost skipping down the stairs,I looked around,no Charlie?I looked in the kitchen,there was another bowl in the sink.I looked in the living room, I walked to the kitchen again,a card sat on the table,he had left me a note,almost to hard to read in his sloppy writing.

_Bells,_

_Had to go to work before you were out won't be back till' late heres a list of things you need to do._

_Get more food_

_Clean up_

_wash clothes_

_do homework_

_get in bed_

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

I have jobs to do!Ugh,still 20 minutes left.I hadn't cut the computer off from last night.I jogged up stairs,and to my room.I walked to the dinosaur computer.I logged in and went to gmail.4 emails.2 from Kelly,2 from my mom,had they planned this?

_**Mom 1:**__Bella how was your flight?Well Phil has some job offers to play baseball,isn't it great?Well tell Charlie hello._

_Love Mom_

_**Mom 2:**__Bella I didn't get an email from you everything okay up there?Well I hope your being good for your first few hours of Fork.I'm sorry I'm just so worried!_

_Love Mom_

_**Kelly 1:**__Hey gir!Wat ya doin?Is it rainin down there?Is anyone messing wit you?Or you coolie oh?Well we all miss ya!Talk to ya l8t kk?_

_Love ya!_

_**Kelly 2:**__Ugh!Chelly is going out with Ches if she gets preg,Ill lol so loud!I bet del name day kid wit a C they b da C famie!LOL!We miss ya gir!_

_Love ya!_**(A/N if you can't read the last 2 email me or leave a comment and I'll tell you!**)

I was missing so much!People getting together that shouldn't.I turned to look at the clock,15 minutes till school.I better go ahead and go,again I'm driving the black roads were packed with teenagers,adults,old people too.I turned the street to the school and looked around.I didn't wanna look stupid but I had to get my schedual,so I parked in a vistor spot.I took in a deep breath of air,lets get this over.I walked in the door and followed the sign to the office.

"Hello can I help you?"A um plumb lady at the desk asked after i walked in,well you could arange a flight for Bella bad!

"Yes I'm Bella Swan."No need to hide it.

"Ah heres your schelduel.A map of the the school,a piece of paper you will need to turn in at the end of the day,and a list of the books you'll have to get from the libary."

" Thank you."

"Have a good day!"She said before I walked out of the office her voice very high pitched.I walked and look at the map.I walked to my car,other students pulling in now.I followed after them.I then parked the car and got stared,as I got out of the car,as I walked,they still stared it was almost scary to tell ya the those eyes staring at me,watching me,as if the first day at school isn't hard have to make it even harder and watch me finally stopped after awhile of my not looking up.I was all on my own,something I'm not use to,me and Kelly had a system of what to do.

"Hi!"A male voice came out of no where.I turned to look at him,he had blond,brownish highlights?

"Hello."I repyed to his sudden hello.I looked at him awhile,baggy pants,lose t-shirt,the kinda guy that probably is liked by everyone in the school,but is a nerd.

"Your Isabella Swan right?"Uh duh I am,have you seen me before?No.

"Yeah but I like Bella."I said with a fake smile on my looked embarassed by the mess isn't his fault I know that behind my back Charlie calls me smiled and looked up from no where.

"Well let me see your how many classes we have together."I handed him the piece of scanned it and his smile quickly went looked up again.

"Oh well we have Biology and gym together."Great!Not,he was kinda annoying.

"Great!"I said in my fake happy voice,I hurt him and all,he didn't really do anything.

"Well this is your first !"He shouted as I turned into the class.I walked to the desk to give the teacher the note.I'd have to go to the libary after school I guess.

"Hi there!You must be Isabella!"Does everyone know me?

"Yes but I go by Bella."Again I'm very sure that Charlie calls me Isabella.

"Well go sit by Jessica."She pointed me to the girl.I took my seat.

"HI!"Wow.

"Hi."

"I'm Jessica but you can call me Jess."

"I'm Bella and I like to be called Bella."

The class went by fast,the next 2 classes went by fast teachers were nice and didn't make me lunch,I walked out of social studys and met Jessica.

"Hey girl ready for lunch?"I started to say no but then I relised shes one of my only friends.I followed her and nodded at the right was talking about a girl named Lauran,who she couldn't wait for me to walked into the cafeteria and got some food,I got a salad,she got pizza and a brownie. I walked after her to the table she was going to sit I walked I saw who sat there:Mike Newton,Eric-from BI-LO-,Tyler-math class-,Angela-she's in my homeroom,2 peirod,4 peirod,5,and 6 peirod-,and a couple other people I hadn't seen.

"Guys this is,"Mike cut her off before she could get her sentence out.

"Bella!"Oh lord.

"Hi Mike."

"Isabella."Eric said my full was so much calmer the Mike.

"Bella I prefer Bella."I said for maybe the thousandth time to day.I took a seat by Jess and she started again.

"Bella this is Lauran,Jane,Ben,and Ashley."She introduced me to the people infront of us.

"Hi."All but Lauran said

"Hi"Lauran said in a dull I don't give a shit voice.I looked at her whats her problem?

Their talks went on,I looked up from my salad,to see a group of people coming in the side door.

They looked like Emmett Rose Jasper and Alice.I must miss them that much.

"Who are they?"I questioned Jess still looking at them

"Thats the Cullen family,their 's kids."She started.

"Well their ones coming in right now are Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale but she goes by the pixie like girl?,"I nodded my head,"Thats Alice Cullen,and the guy with her is Jasper Hale,Rose's brother well their are Esme Cullen niece and nephew."Okay they can't be who they look like.

Then another person.

"Whos the one with the redish brown hair?"

"Thats Edward Cullen,but like he doesn't like any of _us_.We aren't good enough for him."Jess must have been turned down.

"And like their all together together."Angela filled me.I let it drop and zoned in every now and then.I'd nod my head,and would go um bell rang and we started to class.

"Um I need to go in the bathroom real fast,but you go on."I told Jess,Angela,and Lauran.I walked in,and used the bathroom.I walked out to see Lauran standing pressed at the wall.I looked at her,and washed my hands.

"BB."She said breaking the silence.

"What did you call me?"I asked thats what everyone use to call how would she know that.

"Snappy today are we?Oh yes I know your past,my father works with your father and he was telling my dad about you and about a week ago my dad told my mom,and I over every word. I can very easily ruen your life at Forks get it?"She's gonna get it.

"Yeah I get and you know a mosterizer might help with the dry skin here."I put my hand under the sink and got some water in my hand.I looked at her and poured it over her ugly fake blond ass.

"Ahhhh!"She before I knew it her hand was at my slapped me!

"Ha oh yeah your the big bad bitch of heres a tip real bitchs don't slap they punch."But I did nothing I just walked out and headed to biology.

* * *

**Sorry another cliff hanger!You ready to fall? well I need a favor well 2.**

**1)I'm not in high school yet,1 more year!So i need to know different stuff that you learn in some different send me a pm or leave a comment!If you do I'll thank you in the next chapter.**

**2)I'm taking on a a HUGE thing!I'm going to write 2 stories at a time!Yay!So I need you to read and review my second story.I'll try and do 1 chapter for this then a chapter for the one day this stories chapter then the other stories every other day!  
**

**Thanks!REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Science

**I have sooooooo many ideas!i can't get them all down fast I don't cap all the words its to save time.I hope you like it!ENJOY!!!!**

**-------------------**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i walked to biology thinking back to what my life would be like if the accident had never happen.

* * *

**Prom:**

_"oh you look so beautful!I think I'm going to cry!Rose our little bella's going to prom!"Alice as always over did everything.i looked in the mirror,my mini red dress,red high heels,,red toe nail polish and nails,the crown kinda was over the top,but thats alice._

_"yeah!i remember when you were so young!Now your my sister-in law!"rose said hugging me.I remember their wedding it was beautiful._

* * *

Then I smacked right back into the real world.I was now at my class and I had just run into the door.i was burning up,anger,my jacket.I was wearing my leather one.

I opened the door and walked in to stared at me as I walked to the teachers desk I noticed one Edward Cullen.I also noticed that might be my were only 2 open and there were books at the other seat.

"Hello,I'm Bella Swan."  
"Isabella,welcome to science."Oh lord.

" do i sit?"I asked.

"Right by edward there."

I walked to the desk,feeling looks so much like edward.

"Hello.I'm Edward you must be Bella."His voice i just completely melted with every was like velvet,like a velvet dress,you feel great in the dress.I felt great with each word he shocked me was how good it felt to hear him say my name.

"Yes,I'm bella but you know that like everyone else."  
"Yeah your what everyones talking about."I felt a blush coming to my cheeks.I looked at his eyes they were a color I had never seen,a gold color,a lovely gold color.I went to say something,but I forgot how to speak.

"Rrrreally?"i stuttered.I hoped he hadn't noticed,he had.A small chuckle came out of his mouth.

" Well we better start working on the workbook."And so we the bell rang,and Edward Cullen almost ran out of the room.I walked with Jess to gym,and then into the locker room.

We played vollyball,the teacher asked if I might want to join their team.I said I'll think about it.

* * *

Edward pov

I walked into the rain and saw everyone waiting at the volvo.I walked over.

"Did you see her?"Alice asked.

"Yes I sit by her in science."  
"Is she nice?"Jasper now asked.

"Yeah I guess."  
"Is she cute?"Rose now asked.

"Yeah,now that shes awake."  
"You going to go out with her?"Emmett finally can I answer that with out getting punched.I say no,I get punched,i say yes,oh I get punched.

"I don't think so."And punch!

"I hate you emmett.I really hate you."

"Haha your real on lets go home."

"_Don't kill her._"Alice thought.I had mostly blocked all thoughts then something hit me.I wasn't blocking out thoughts in science but I hadn't heard bella's mind,not once.

* * *

**This is a short I'm still not on getting my other story up!YAY can't !!**


	8. A lesson to be tought!

**Ugh!So many ideas!i have plans,for like chapter 20 and we're just on 8!!!!I need to write something down.I carry my laptop every where with me,just so if something hits me I can write it the plan:Read,Enjoy, it sound???Well lets get started!!!**

* * *

I walked out of the gym,Mike following.I was mad,he had hit me in the head with a said sorry,but i have a head ace now thanks to him.I walked at a fast pace till I got to the parking lot.I saw the Cullens at a shiny volvo.I walked to the black car,Mike following.  
"Bella!Hey Bella!"  
I climbed in the car,hoping I could get it started in time.I couldn't.  
"I've been calling your name since you left gym."Nah duh moron.  
"Oh really.I didn't even hear you."I looked up.  
"Yeah well I wanted to say sorry for what happen in I wanted to give you my number."  
"I'll call you,when I get I better ."I shut the door,and cranked the car.I started driving off,but I hit trafic.I had to go to BI-LO,and then get home to should be one fun as hell year.

The trafic .Mike was running to catch up with my car.I sat back hoping he wouldn't notice me and go to another black did.I couldn't stop this guy was annoying,but when he's not bugging me he's not so bad,I guess.I looked at my agenda,shit,no books.I wonder if the local libary might have than that most of my homework was work out of the workbooks-which the teachers had given to me-,or .The cars started to pour out of the exit much faster now,I too went much faster than your supose to.I turned to the right while the others turned to the left,or almost car infront of me I noticed was a shiny silver I'm correct an S-60 model.I use to want just to get it off the lot cost as much as I'm probably worth.I laughed,no,no one would by after my mother told them everything I've done since I was -LO wasn't packed,again.I walked in.I got a buggy-**Sorry where I live we call um buggys-**

I bought fruit,vegtables,hot pokets,meat,and alot of other things.I walked to the cheak sign of only work late after noons.I payed my 45.60 and left.I put the bags in the trunk.I walked back to the front to see Edward Cullen and his family standing outside the hospital.I was parked pretty far away,but I could tell where their eyes were staring,me.I looked awhile,but I had to turn away.I climbed in the car,and cranked it roads were now middle school,high school,and elemetary school all let out around the same time.I again was stuck in trafic,but Mike Newton wasn't around.I looked in the mirror,to see if my face was red.I had tryed hard not to look in a mirror all day,but I'd have to face one at some point.I pulled down the old mirror,dust was all over it.I wiped it off as I sat in the trafic.I pushed the slide over reviling the face was slightly red,but not to bitch,if she thinks that this shit is one hits I ever see her out,ugh!The trafic was moving more now.I slaped the mirror shut and hit the gas.

After 15 minutes I got home.I dicided to start dinner.I cooked the potato soup.I boured it in the big bowl sitting on the stove.I took out a wooden spoon.I put it in and began to about all the times that Rose,Alice,and I would make a happy Rose would pick me up and put me on her back and let me how Alice use to say"We should put you in there!Your so cute I could just eat you!"in her high pitched voice.I missed them,but at some point I would have to get over their photos are all over the house.

I heard a noise snapping me out of thought.

"Shit!Shit!Towels towels!Paper towels."The soup had began to rise I had nothing to clean it with.I grabbed the rag out of the sink and wash around the rag now a potato mess I tossed it into the sink.I left the soup sitting to get the bread out of the bag.I tore the bag around,uh where could a pan be.

I pulled open the drawer under the over.A duct cloud puffed out and into my face.

"*Cough,cough*.Ewwwww!"I stood with the was pretty clear that after they died and I stopped coming,he hadn't that makes 10 years.

I washed off the set it down my the over and layed out the should be enough to get us though today,tomorrow,and the next day.I poped the bread on the ran to the bath room.I washed off my face,and used the tolet.I washed my hands.I almost ran to the kitchen,why burn the house soup had maybe another 15 the bread at least 20.I went to my bookbag and got my agend,and the workbooks I went back to the soup was still fine,no more over bread get there.I turned to the first page of my math I had that done,I went to science.4 questions thats my socal studys only 5 questions.I was now done and still had time to I dicided to 'redecorate'.I walked through the house picking up all the photos of Emmett,Rose,Alice,Jasper,Edward,and I looked at them,I was always in either Edwards arms or a few of the photos I was in Emmetts,or Alice,sometimes even more than hafe it was Rose or Edward.I stopped thinking of what I was doing and just grapped photos.I soon was out of space in my hands and tossed them in the chair by the doorway.I needed a box.I walked to the back of the boxes and more boxes.I grabbed one large one and a smaller went back to the living the boxes down then ran to the kitchen.

The soup was done now.I put on oven things,and took it off the stove.I then cut off where it had been sitting.I cheaked on the done yet,so I went back to work.I shoved what I already had in the went from room to room.I smelt bread so I set the box down in front of the stairs.I put on the took the bread out.I ate my dinner,fixed charlie some,left him a note on how to heat it,took a shower,dryed my hair,straighted it,and went back down the stairs to get the box of old photos.I carryed the box to my might get mad but its time to get over move on.I pushed the box in the closet under my hanging clothes.I yawned.I guess I should go to bed.I pulled the bed spread and climbed in.I turned off the light and began to count sheep.

**Day 2**

* * *

I woke up,still teird.I yawned,and rubbed my eyes.I walked down the stairs.I must have tripped on my foot because before I knew it,I was falling down the stairs.I ate my toast,and drank my milk.I ran back up stairs and got blue t-shirt,gray skinnys,my lether jacket,and my black had already left.I'm not surpriced.

Trafic was light.I walked to homeroom and took my seat next to Jess.  
"Hey!Did you hear about Laurens party?"No,and I don't really want to.  
"No."  
"Oh well EVERYONE is can ride with me if you want to."  
"Well,you can ride with me in Phonex I was the party girl of the its that are look stupid pulling up by your think,with me being the new girl,everyone will be stairing."I told her,with my now-what-bitch,face on and my head cocked to the right side.  
"Oh well I hadn't really thought about like um,you should ask Angela to ride with meeting Ben at the tomorrow we can go to Port Angels to get some dresses." is like taking candy from a baby.  
"Will there be like beer and stuff?"Please say yes please say yes..  
"Yes."YES!!Bella Partygirl Swan is back!Something hit me.I was supose to email Kelly and mom back.I pulled out my phone and went to email.I logged in and got all the messages.I went to mom first:Hi mom everythings fine.I'm being tlk 2 u l8ter.  
Kelly:Hey gir!No 1 is messin wit it day was I kick day ass!Love ya!  
Mom:Mom,chill.I'm leaving with charlie is like having a baby at the work.I'm just, sleepy and forgot 2 email u 2.  
Kelly:Gir day a party dis sat. and I Partygirl Swan IS BACK!!They even gonna have ya bitch!LOVE U GUYS!!!

The bell rang and I put up my phone.  
"Angela!,"She turned around and stopped."Hey so you wanna ride with me and Jess to Laurens party?We're getting dresses Port Angels."I filled her in on the plan.  
"Yeah!I'm meeting Ben at the party,but yeah I'll ride with maybe we can eat after we get dresses."I liked her thinking.  
"Yeah."We walked to math talking about what we want our dress to look walked in,our teacher late.I saw .  
"Hey Lauren!Can't wait for your party."  
"What?Who invited you?"She now angry shouted.  
"Well Jess and we're all riding if you don't like me coming,then I guess they won't get to go either."  
"And whys that?"  
"Because like me like playdo in my I'm so sorry."  
"For?"  
"Do you know who the dad is?"  
"What?"  
"Aren't you worried that you might give the baby HIVs.I mean if I were you,"She stopped me.  
"What are you saying?"  
"Well,"I got louder,"I heard you we're HIV+,and were YOU KNOW WHO THE DAD IS?"I was trying to not laugh at this point.  
Her mouth dropped.  
"Well good luck with the baby."I said and walked off.

Lunch finally came.I didn't eat today.I watched and waited for the Cullens to come finally came in,maybe 10 minutes till the bell rang.I watched as each one walked so so.I don't even know what it .  
"Bella?Are you there?"Jess nearly shouted at me.  
"Uh?"  
"Omg the Cullens are stairing at you!Why is _Edward _stairing at **you**!?"Why not please her.  
"He's not stairing at 's stairing at 't you tell?"She smiled at me.I looked up at Edward,he was now bell rang.I got up and me and Angela went ahead of everyone.I didn't go to the bathroom.I'd rather not get when we're in bitch is gonna get walked in the class,the teacher,not yet back from lunch.  
"Hey."Edward said in his velvet voise.  
" why were you and your family stairing at me durning lunch?"I asked.  
"Well your the new you really hate it then I'll tell them to stop."  
"Thanks."I said instead of saying no and looking like a creep.  
"Your is anyone messing with you?"What?  
"What?"  
"Well yesterday when you first walked in the side of your face was I was just wondering why."  
"Oh I blush alot ya some time I can't tell how much blush I put on in the ."  
"Oh I you like it in Forks?"  
"Yeah I,I guess."  
"Well um,did you do the homework?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hello class!Take out your workbook,and set it out for me to homework,is write a two page essay on Albert he has changed the it will be due is two days to work one this."

Half of the class was about the homework from last other half was about tonights bell .

I nearly ran to the gym.I walked in at there she was.I got started to file out.  
"HEY LAUREN!"I shouted she stopped at the door.I walked over to her.I pulled her back in.  
"We got a problem 't we?Because I remember you **slapping** me in the how are we gonna fix this."She started to talk.  
"No no I have an play I'm going to teach you a this lesson,you will remember when your a great grandmother,which I don't think that will I'm done with you."I shoved her till she was against the wall.  
"Let the lesson began."I threw a punch at .I heard a cry come out of her mouth.  
"Oh what was that?Was that a sorry?"  
"Yes!"She was now crying.  
"Haha!"I grabbed her t-shirt,and threw her to the ground. She looked pouring out of her eyes.  
"I don't think you should go in to might ask questions.I'll tell the teacher you weren't felling don't tell anyone about we wouldn't want a repeat of this little um,learning experenice,would we?"  
"No."She stood.  
"Go clean up in the bathroom,will ya."I said standing at the door.  
"Bella where were you?"Everyone asked.  
"Lauren wasn't feeling I walked her to the had to leave."  
"Oh that was so nice of you."Then we played vollyball.

I walked out of the locker room and walked to my car.I was putting my stuff up when I heard a squeak.I looked up to see Tylers beat up van coming right at eyes were wide.

I watched as the van got closer to me.

The van should have hit there was a set of arms wrapped around the van could crush me and the person in,their hand pushed out,and hit the van.I turned to see who it arm was against the van,but not was fine.A dend where his hand was.  
"Bella I'm going to set you you okay?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay."He stood and put his hands on Tylers van and my car and jump last I heard was.  
"Call are you okay?"  
and "Bella I'm so sorry I tryed to stop."Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Oh that fighting part!That was the most fun!And will Bella snap back into her partying ways?Hmmm many things have happen........REVIEW!!!!**


	9. What just happen?

"Bella?Bella can you hear me?"  
"Uh?"  
"Bella you blacked out,when the van almost hit you."  
"Is my father here?"Why I even asked,I don't eyes were still half way closed.  
"No we couldn't get in touch with him."My eyes came to.  
"Ah!"I gasped,the whole Cullen family was standing around me.  
"Bella this is my family."  
"about my dad?"I asked my eyes still going around each face.  
"Well I guess the Cheifs job is never done."  
"Yeah I know."I said to the god standing infront of me.I had said it mean,but I had just nearly died I have a damn good reason!  
"Oh you should meet my family,"He started with the woman sitting beside him."This is Esme she's my wife."  
"Hello darling."Her voice was like, sang.I gave her a smile.  
"This is Rose and 's nease and nephew."He moved to the blond haired god and goddess next to Esme.  
"Hello Bella."Rose said with a smile.  
"Hi Bella."Jasper said,with a smug smile.  
"This is Alice."He continued to go down the line to the one that looked like a hair smooth,but  
in the back had spikes.  
"Hey Bella!"Her voice,a very high pitched tone.I again smilied back.  
"And of course you know Edward."  
"Yes I know Edward."  
"Well theres nothing wrong with you so you should be able to leave in a little while."  
"Okay."  
"Bella I need to talk to you."Edward spoke after everyone had left.  
"What?"  
"I don't think you need to beat anyone else up."What?  
"What are you talking and I have to talk to you too!"  
"Okay speak."  
"How did you get to me before the van crushed me?And I saw your hand against the van,and a dent,and you puch the van!How?"  
"Bella we were talking to each other.I was right beside and I didn't touch the hit your head Bella,I don't think your,"  
"I'M NOT CRAZY!"  
"With your record who knows."  
"You don't know anything."  
"I know you've been to jail,I know about Phonex,I know about the drinking and the drugs.I know about your brother and his I'm sorry."  
"No I don't need sorry.I don't need your sempothy,thats old news.I'm over it."  
" I know that your beat up Lauren."He turned and walked out of the room....................what just happen?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Day 2:**  
All day Lauren was nice and at lunch she didn't give evil even talked.  
"So what are you wearing to my party?"  
"I don't ,Ang,and me are going shopping after school!Their even riding with me to the party."I smiled.  
"Oh thats so awesome!"She bell ,Jess,and Ang got up and started to class.

The hall not to packed,yet,we were able to get there early.I walked in Angela at my side,she soon took her seat,as did I.

"I've been thinking what I said was I wanna make it up to you."Edward said as soon as I took my seat.  
"Hows that?"  
"Well how about dinner tomorrow night?"Was he asking me out?  
"Like a date?"  
"Yes,like a date."

Again...................................................................WHAT JUST HAPPEN!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Oh my god!Am I losing my touch............I've only got like 4 reviews for the last 2 chapters!!!I'm getting worried here.................................**

**Well review! ;)And I don't know what wrong,it won't save the I do edit it!!!!**


	10. Dress shopping

Gym finally was over.I hate Mike again hit me in the head.I pushed the locker room door open.I walked fast to my car I needed to get home so I could take meds for for my is no way I can deal with Jess for who knows how long.

I had to pull in the was a truck in the drive way,and Charlie was home.

I walked in and saw a man,my father,and a young man.  
"Charlie,don't forget I'm going shopping later."I said walking into the kitchen.  
"Yeah,yeah,this is Billy and Jacob Black."Charlie answered my question,and explained who the people were.  
"Hi."I replyed.  
I heard foot steps behind me.I turned to see Jacob.  
"Um, we use make mud pies when we were little."He said as I got my water.  
"Ump."  
"Um yeah."Then something hit me.  
"Do you know anything about the Cullen's?"  
"Um,its really just a um,the Quileutes are suppose to be desended from well supposivly long ago,"  
"Uh-huh?"  
"Well a ledgend says that my great Grandfather found other people-not in the tribe-on our land,but they said they weren't like us at were something the tribe called them the tribe said they would never tell the pale is you."He said with a laugh.  
"What were they?"  
"They said they were there were only 't there 7 of the Cullens?"  
"Yeah."I laughed nervesly.  
"Uh well, I'll let you go."I turned to look at the was right I did need to go.  
" bye."I said to everyone.

I picked up Jess,then drove to Port Angelas.  
"So when did Edward Cullen ask you out?"  
"WHAT!?!?!?"  
"Um in he asked me to dinner tomorrow."  
"Why!?!?!"  
"He was kinda mean to me and he wanted to make it up to big deal."  
"Huh!Fine what if you start dating dating him I'm first to no."  
"Yeah yeah of course."Hell no.

We went to the dress tried on 50 something Angela tried on maybe 10.

I tried on one.

Mine is black with pink trim,mid 's is red,and went to the middle of the bottom of her 's is a blue color and goes to her knee.

We ate at the Burger King and drove home.

I walked in and went straight to the shower.I got out and went to my room and on my computer and went to google.

_The Cold Ones_

_A drink said to make you live forever._

Other web sites said certin words

**Drank blood,unaturally cold,red black topaz or a gold color eyes,unhuman strenth,lives forever**

Yeah now I am VERY sure I'm crazy,or have no life at all.I mean vampires are not for some reason I am look .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Sorry for any mistakes.I will try to fix them!!REVIEW!!**


	11. CHAPTER 11NOTE READ!

I woke up my head hurting,oh my head is preparing to get smaked in gym.I got and left for school.I was at my locker when Edward walked up.  
"Hello."  
"Hi."  
"Are we still going to dinner?"  
"Yes,if your not backing out."  
"Of course not!How dare you say something like that!"He said with a I'm-joking-smile.  
"Haha okay."  
"Can I walk you to homeroom?"  
"I don't know if you _can_ but you _may_."  
"Haha your so funny."  
"Yep."  
"So what are you doing tomorrow?"  
"What day is tomorrow?"  
"Saturday."  
"I'm going to a party."  
"Really?"  
"Yes ?"  
"Oh nothing were at your class .See you at lunch."He smiled and walked away.

The next 4 classes went it was lunch time.

I got in Edward came to stand by me.  
"God where do you come from?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Never are you picking me up for the date?"  
" bout 6:00."  
"Yeah."Charlie shouldn't be home.  
"Okay."

I drove home,it had been a long I looked forward to the do I look forward to it?I walked in and went to the living room.Halloween:6 The Curse of Micheal Myers is on.

I started my eyes slowly dazed off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Okay I want EVERYONE to read this.I TYPE THE CHAPTER FINE.I PUT IN ON,AND EDIT IT.I CLICK SAVE AND PUT IT IN THE STORY.I DO NOT WANT ANYMORE REVIEWS TALKING ABOUT IS THE SITE.I DO NOT NEED A IS NOT ME.**

**AND I HAVE READ THE TWILIGHT SAGA 12 TIMES FOR EACH BOOK.I'M SICK OF GETTING REVIEWS ON THIS PROBLEM.**

**IF YOU NO LONGER WANT TO READ THE STORY . IS NO BIG DEAL TO ME.**

**I UNDERSTAND.**

**BUT IT IS SO HARD TO TRY AND GET THE CHAPTER TYPED,PUT IT UP,EDIT,PUT IT IN THE STORY,AND READ IT TO MAKE SURE THAT IT IS PERFECT!AND THEN HAVE TO TYPE AN EMAIL SAYING WHAT IS GOING ON.I STILL HAVE SCHOOL.I HAVE I'M FAILING 3 OF MY CLASSES.I HAVE HARDLY ENOUGH TIME TO EVEN TYPE IT.**

**NOT BEING RUDE.**

**THANKS!**


	12. Date part 1

"TINA!TINA!NO TINA!"i heard coming from the tv.  
"AHHHHHHHH!"i again heard from a little girl,scarying the crap out of me.

"*gasp*"I rolled off the couch and hit the floor,I looked up at the clock.5:15.I still have time.I climbed off the floor and ran to my room.I pulled out my Abby Dawn skirt then a pair of black leggings.I pulled them on and went back to my closet.I pulled off the t-shirt in front of me.I pulled it off it was a purple shirt.

I looked down at the floor,there sat the box of old photos.I picked it up and started carrying it down the stairs.

I heard a knock at the door.I looked at my phone,6:00.I walked down the stairs and put the box on the floor and got the door.

"Hello."Edward said as I opened the door.  
"Hello."  
"Um whats that?"  
"Old photos."

Edward pov:  
I looked around the house,from what I could see.I saw a box at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Um whats that?"I asked.  
"Old photos."Her voise plain.  
"Do you want to come in real quick?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay I'll be right back."She said as she walked into kitchen.

I picked up one of the eyes wided at what was in the was 6,Emmett was kissing Rose,Jasper was holding Alice in a bridel like hold,and I was spinning were at the had come with Bella to had begged us to take her to the had begged Charlie to go,but she didn't know yet that Charlie couldn't have cared less.I put the photo could she get rid of all of these.  
"You ready to go?"Bella's voise sang as she walked back to where I was.  
" this date began."

* * *

Alice pov

Is there not anything good on tv.I wonder what Bella and Edward are doing?My eyes zoned out.

_Bella is standing at the back wall of our house I holding a little girl she looks maybe 3 or 4 maybe even childs hair was long,and hair was a brown just like Bella's._

_"Whats wrong mama?"The little child said looking up at Bella.  
"Nothing just have vistors on the all."  
"Okay mama."_

_Bella's pale hand holds the child against eyes a gold color._

**End**

I gasp as the vision was finally over.I hope Edward doesn't get to close,if Bella's going to be a mom there is no way that her and Edward are together.

* * *

**I am again going to say,there is a problem with the site and it is making my story skip words.I do not want to be reminded of this.I am aware.**

**Edwardcullenluv1918**


	13. Date part 2

"Um well we can take my car if you want."Edward said as I locked the door.  
" thats a good idea."I said as I turned walked to the car and to the right opened the car door.  
"Thanks."I said as I sat down in the car.  
"Your welcome my lady' "He said in a fake accent.  
"Haha."I fake laughed he closed the door and walked around.  
He opened his door and took his seat infront of the wheel.  
"Where are we going to eat?"I asked.I looked at is a greek god.A just perfect greek of his family was like gods and goddess.  
"An italian restaurant in Port Angelas."  
"Oh why italian."  
" sounded kinda italian.I thought you might like italian."Its true.I have loved italian since I was I've never said that out not here.  
"I how did you know.I've never....I've never said that i do."Edwards face like oh-shit-what-now.  
"I just thought that um you you don't want to eat there we don't have to!"  
"No its ,um how did you know about my brother and Phoenix and all?"  
"Um my father is a when you were in the hospital my father was he told me about your files."  
"There are multiple files?"  
" least 5."  
"Thats nice."I now had a fake smile.  
"I read about your brother and his the theripest had to say."  
"Ah .Good times."  
"What happen to your brother and his friends?"  
__________________________________________________________________________________

EDWARD:

"Well I was 7 and i had come for a visit with my it was a amazing had gone to the zoo early that did that everytime I I was 6 at Edward,one of my brothers friends,had bought me a polor bear stuffed took me to the airport and emmett told me they were going camping.I got on the plane and took off.I landed in Phoenix very late that and everyone was already camping,or so I thought.I saw that my mother was sad but she wouldn't tell we got home she told me,that they were attacked by a were killed."She continued to stair at her raised her head a little sun there was sparked off her were tears.I raised my hand and wiped away the tears.I forgot that I was much colder than flinched at my touch.  
"I'm must have been hard for you."I studdered.I know it was.  
"Ha,my mom says that was the last day that i was sweet."  
"What would you say if they were alive?"I regreted saying if she put the pieces caskets were all had the same names.I knew more about her than I look the same.  
"Their not..That."  
"Yeah I guess your right."I was glad that she didn't drag that on.  
"Um well we're here."I said pulling into a parking spot.I got out and walked to her door.I opened it and she stepped out.I took her hand and we walked in.  
" please."The young lady at the reseption requested.  
"Edward Cullen."  
"Ahh you requested the very back me"She said with a was that for? "Heres your table"She again said with a giggle.  
She continued to stair at hadn't looked at bella,once.  
"Thank you."I said smiling.  
"Uh uh ummmmmmm,um your waiter or waitress will um be here in a little while."She studdered turned to walk away.  
"You _really _shouldn't do that."Bella spoke as she turned to watch the young woman walk away.  
"You know shes probably haypervenilating."  
"What are you talking about?"I asked.I can't read her mind.I have no idea.  
"Dazle not right."  
"Do I dazle you?"

BELLA:  
"Do I dazle you?"He asked.A smile on his !I wanted to scream.I want him to kiss .  
".....ti ti times."I studdered.  
"Bella I have to tell you something."  
"Okay tell me."  
"I can't stay away from you anymore.I've tried to resist the fact that I **need** I want I can't any longer."  
"Then don't."I said moving to the center of the table.I was looking him dead in the eyes.  
"I want to try your eyes and don't move."He said.I closed my eyes.I didn't move.  
I could hear his breathing getting closer and closer.I then felt his lips against breath smelt like pepperment.A sweet pepperment.I didn't he slid his tongue in my mouth.I tried to stay still but I couldn't for anylonger.I began to kiss kissed me back.I wanted to stay like this for he backed away.  
"Bella I'm not not good for you."  
"What?"  
"We should just be friends."  
"After THAT!"That amazing kiss.I WANT MORE.I WANT MORE!  
"Yes.I'm sorry.I should never have kissed comes our waitess."  
"Hello!What can I get you to drink?"She said looking at Edward,  
"Bella what do you want?"He asked.  
"Coke."  
"Two cokes."  
"Okay.I'll be right back."  
"Bella I'm just not right for you.I shouldn't have done that."  
"No you shouldn't have."Yes you should you should have taken me to your to your house or a BELLA!I've never been a sex craved I never will.  
"Heres your drinks."The waitress set the drinks down.  
"Thank you."Edward said.  
"What can I get you to eat?"  
"I don't want would you like Bella?"  
"I want the mushroom raveole."  
" you sure you don't want anything?"She again asked Edward.  
"No."  
"Okay."She said and walked away.  
"Well you really don't want to be more than friends?"I asked.I just want to kiss him again!  
"Well,maybe we can try it."  
"Okay."  
"Theres something I need to tell you Bella."  
"Okay spill."I said taking a sip of my coke.I contiued to drink.  
"I can read minds."  
"Yeah right!"  
"Yes!See that guy by the bar with that girl,"I nodded."He's thinking:Man I wonder if I can score to night!Oh man I don't have a !"  
"What am I thinking?"I don't let him really be able to hear me.  
"I don't know.I can't hear you."  
"Why?"  
"I think its like your mind is on F.M and I'm only picking up A. with a radio."  
"Oh so I'm a freak."  
"Haha I tell you I can read minds and you think your the freak!"  
__________________________________________________________________________________

**Ah so what will happen next!Will they make out?I don't know yet so you'll just have to read my other story FAME!REVIEW!!!**

**After this i will no longer try to doesn't save and it takes me forever to write and forever to edit just so it doesn't save.**

**If u don't want to read the story for this one reason.I'm sorry.I also type it up correctly. **


	14. date part 3IKnowWhatYouAre

**Sorry.I no it took me FOREVER!But my laptop anyway.**

" I guess you are the crazy one."I laughed nervesly.  
"Yes I am."  
The waitress came and sat my food at Edward.  
"You sure that I can't get you _any_thing."She said smiling at him.  
I coughed.  
"No thank you."He said still nice.  
She walked away.A small pout on her face.  
"So are we going out?"I asked.  
"I cause kinda sorta."He said smirking.  
"Well then I kinda sorta like that."  
"I'm am I."He said seating his hand on the table.  
I reached out and sat my hand on was freazing cold.  
eyes are topaz.I haven't seen him his strenth.  
It was all coming together puzzle coming together.  
EDWARD IS A VAMPIRE!!  
I took a big bite of my a large sip of coke.  
" down there,big girl."  
"Haha!"I fake laughed.  
After a long time of him watching me eat I said"I'm done."

The waitress came and left the check along with her phone number.  
Which Edward laughed at.  
We walked out holding .Yet,I had an odd feeling.  
"Your car mi-lady."Edward said opening the car door.  
"Haha."

He walked over and climbed cranked the car.  
And as if I had no control over my mouth I spilled.  
"I know what you are!"I nearly shouted.  
"What?"He said calmly.  
"..Are."I spoke slowly this time.  
"Fine,then tell me."

"Are scaryed?"  
"No."  
"Then ask me the most important question!"  
"I..I..I don't know what that is."  
"What we eat!"  
"You drink blood."I said.I'm sure in a ery flat tone.  
" drink blood."  
"Ok."  
"But we don't."  
"You don't what?"  
"Drink human blood."  
"What do you drink then?"  
"Amimal blood."

"We don't want to be monsters."  
"So everyone in you family are vampires?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"A vampire must bite the venom it reaches your takes three your heart stops."  
" everyone in your family read minds."  
"No thats just Alice,Alice can see the future."  
"I bet she saw me coming."  
"Well,well the future can always change."  
"We're at your house now."  
" good night."  
"Bella?"  
"Yes."  
"Have sweet dreams."With that I walked to my front not back.I went to sleep.  
Only to have nightmares.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

**Again sorry it took forever!But if I didn't tell is a Friday Saterday Lauren is having her gonna happen?So tell me what you think will !!!!!!!!!!!!please.**


	15. Shit!

**ok,so i hope you,LOVE this review!!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________**

My nightmare may have been simple,but enough to scare the leaving shit outta me.  
_Nightmare:_

_Emmett,Jasper and Edward are putting up a and Rose are complaning about picking up sticks,and twigs for a fire.  
_

_Their sitting around the now flaming .Living.  
Jasper is holding Alice,Emmett is holding is alone.  
"Do you guys hear that?"Alice asked,now sitting straight up.  
"Yeah!What is it!?"Rose now freaking about.  
A bear growls.  
"AHHHHHHH!"They all the guys.  
They all stood.  
"We should get outta here guys!"Alice and Rose said behind the guys.  
" not a good idea."Emmett said manly.  
"Why?!?!"  
"The car is parked by the would have ALOT of walking to do."  
"Emmett!!!!"They all shouted._

_The bear busted threw the ..Mean.  
"Stand up to make you self taller than it!"Emmett if he knew.  
"I don't know Em."Jasper said.  
Emmett took a step bear snapped and bit,and clawed.  
Emmett is now bleeding.  
"EMMETT!!!"Rose screamed running to his side.  
The bear attacks by one they each get .  
way to call for help.  
But as the bear is about to just finish them .Cullen,and run out of no fast.  
"You take the bear.I'll stay and help the kids." said to .  
attacked the it down it.  
While Esme sat helping Emmet,Jasper,Rose,Alice,and Edward.  
"We need to get them to the hospital."_

_Then they were in the hospital._

_Then I was at the funeral.  
I opened Edwards casket.  
"Hello Bella!"Edward said with a creepy grin.  
_

"!"  
"!Its okay!It was just a bad dream!"Charlie said grabbing me.  
I was now panting.  
"You okay now?"He said after a few minutes.  
"Y..y...yeah."  
" if you need me."He said and left.  
I began to cough from all the crying.I coughed till i puked.I looked at the clock.  
2 a.m.  
I would have to go to bed.  
But i couldn't.  
I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

Dad,  
I couldn't for a 't worry.I'll be back sometime.  
I might go to the Cullens house.  
Love,  
B.  
I grabbed my cell and the car .I then opened my can you sneek out without going out a window?

I climbed onto the roof and slid down.I landed on my feet perfectly.  
I'm glad that I parked in the yard and not the drive way.  
I got in Emmetts old car and i remembered.  
I have no fucking idea where the Cullens live.  
I then drove to the hospital.  
I nearly jogged in.I looked many people.  
I went to the front desk.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Where does live?"  
"Um his address is 144 Vampriea street."(an:the address works .)  
"Thank you!"I shouted running out and back to my car.

I drove to Vampriea was actually just .  
I saw a turn off with a mail box that said 'CULLEN'

I pulled in going about 80.  
I pulled up.A jeep,a corvet,and a mercades was in the long circle drive way.  
The house was mostly very forest made it seem fairlytale like.  
I ran up to the door and rang the doorbell.  
"Bella,what are you doing here?"Edward fully dressed.  
"Can I come in?"  
" course."He said moving.  
"Esme,Carlise you remember ."He called.  
"Ah!Isabella!Its a pleasure to see you not in a hospital." said walking up with Carisle.  
" I completly agree with you ."  
" me Esme."  
"Ok."  
"Hello nice to see you." said.  
"Yes,."  
"Call me Carisle."  
"ok."  
By this time all the other Cullens were around.I couldn't take it anylonger.I had to know.  
"You two were there."  
"What Bella?"Carisle confuced by what I ment.  
"You and Esme were there with my brother and his friends I wrong?"  
"Bella I was the docter."  
"Cut the shit Carisle.I know what all of you ."  
" yes Esme and I were there at the scene."  
"Isabella follow me into the living is something you need to know."Esme said.  
I followed behind her and at my else behind us.  
"Please have a seat."Carisle said taking a seat himself.  
Everyone filed and Rose one of the love and Jasper in the other love seat  
Carisle and Esme on the other couch looking at me.  
" know what we are but there is,more."Carisle said.  
"How could there be more?"  
"Bella Emmett,Rose,Alice,Jasper,and Edward,are all who they look like."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You must have noticed that they all looked like you brothers friends,and that Emmett lookes just like your brother."He further explanied.  
And it clicked together.  
Emmett=my brother.  
Rose=Rose James(sorry i no thats not true but it was all i could think of at the time.)  
Alice=Alice McKelder  
Jasper=Jasper James  
Edward=Edward totally fucking hot Mason  
I remember standing,ready to say hitting the hard floor.  
Then black.  
"Carry her to the her on the is just confuced,and most likely I right Jasper?"  
"Yes,but also,angry."Jasper said.  
"I wouldn't be surpriced if she could hear us right now."Alice said.  
I was in the sat on a bed.  
"Bella can you hear me?"It was Edward.  
"Yes."I mumbeled."Shit."I then mumbeled.I was going to just play like i was still passed out.  
I heard a couple people laugh at me.  
"Lil sis?You okay?"I heard Emmett say.  
"Don'.."I said raising up to see everyone staring at me.  
"What?"  
"You just seem,I don't know,use to hitting hard floors."Carisle said.  
"I guess I saw my know how I've O. many many times."  
"Yes.I am aware of take this for your head."Carisle said handing me a cup with a little blue pill in.  
"You're giving a drug addict a pill?"I questioned,confuced.  
" it is one pill that will make the head ache that I'm very sure will come soon go away."  
"Okay."I said turning up the cup and swallowing the pill.  
"Do you need water?"  
"No."  
"Bella,I think we'd all like to talk to you."Emmett said.  
"Very and Esme will go out for a maybe."Carisle said with a small smile.  
"Very nice to see you ."Esme said leaving with Carisle.  
We all walked down the staires and back to the leaving room.I took a sit across from everyone.  
"Why didn't you ever come and visit,or something!?"I .Wouldn't you be too?  
"We couldn't."Emmett stated.  
"We have to keep it a secret."  
"I have to tell her you know how much it hurts her?"  
".Can't."Emmett said as though I was 4.  
"Why?What could it hurt?"  
"We would be killed."They all said.  
"Oh."  
"Bella we wanted to tell wanted to tell our parents."Rose said sitting down beside me.  
"You have to keep this to yourself."Alice said sitting down on my other side.  
"Do you know how much I've missed you?"  
"We've missed you too."  
"We wanted to see you grow we couldn't."They both said.  
"Well you missed a lot."  
"We know and we're all sorry."  
"You were all the I crashed the 't you?"  
" were with Carisle."Emmett said.  
"You had my name written on your arm."Edward said with a smirk on his face.  
"I was drunk.I had been smoking weed,even did some coke."  
"Thats not good were you acting that way?"Emmett asked,brother mood on._  
_"Because Renee didn't if she thinks shipping me off her will stupider than I thought."  
"Do not talk about our mother that way."  
" I'm going to Laurens party.I'm going to get drunk,smoke,do whatever the fuck I want."  
"You go and I'll tell Charlie and Mom."  
"Haha.I can see that conversation.'Hey mom,this is your dead vampire anyway,Bella is going to a just thought I'd let ya know.'Yeah that would go over reaaaal good."  
" has me there."Emmett i did.  
"So if you don't mind I will be going alittle I **will** go to Laurens party,get trashed,and go it?"I said and walked out.I walked out of the house and started to my car.  
And there was Edward.  
"What the.."I started.  
"Vampire can go fast than humans."  
"."I said getting in Emmetts old car.I would deffanly have to get a new car.  
I hit the gas and drove off.  
Just when my life was seeming to get better,my not so dead brother and his not so dead friends just had to come along.  
Shit.

**So she found out who they do you think?REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_**please.**_


	16. Shopping

**Here it is!COMMENT!  
_**

I was now driving straight home,feeling Charlie hasn't woken up.I can pray.  
But now its took longer than it seemed.  
I replayed it over and had been alive all my life.  
But something else poped into my head blocking all thoughts.  
I had kissed a 27 year he still looked 17.A very hot 17 year old.  
But I would assume that in reality he **should** be I do not think Charlie would approve !  
I finally got to our the lights were .  
I got out of the car and locked the might not go well.  
I walked to the door and opened it.I could almost smell anger as I walked in.  
If I couldn't smell it I could defently see it!Charlie looked up from the tv and stood.  
"ARE YOU GOING TO BE LIVING OFTEN?IF U ARE PLEASE DON'T BOTHER COMING HOME!"He shouted.  
"Fine I don't want to be for all I care I will right now I'm tired!So I'm going to bed!"I shouted back.  
Though he acted like he wanted me to leave,but something told me that he would regret it if I like I would care really.  
I jogged up to my room and flopped down on the bed.I needed to to who?I really don't want to call Jessica,though she had given me her also gave me her number but I mean I really don't **know **them.  
KELLY!I have to call her.  
I picked up my cell and hit speed dial 1.  
"Hello?"Kellys very awake voice rang over the a party.  
"Hey Gurl!I have to tell you something!"  
"BELLA!And spill it!"  
"You know all those 'fake' stories about vampires and all?"  
"Yeah."She said sounding confuced.  
"There true!Vampires are real!"  
"Bella stop."  
"What?"  
"You know I delt with your crap while you were I shouldn't have to deal with it when your all the way in Forks!"  
"(i couldn't even speak)"  
"You needed be away for else would I tell your mom I thought it was a good idea to send you to now it seems your getting crazyer!"  
"...Here!"  
"Well I thought it would be a good idea."  
"You know what screw you Kelly!"I yelled and slapped the phone shut.  
How could she?Why would she do that?And I'm not I?No.I mean I'm just disagreeing with myself,or talking to my self in other .I was now wondering what i was going to .I knew I would have to sleep at some point,but right now,my mind is going way in hell could I sleep!But soon I found my eyes closing.

Again my sleep wouldn't be ,Alice,Jasper,Rose,and Emmetts faces spun around just to haunt could they be vampires?How is that fucking possible!Maybe I am BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!My alarm woke me back up.

I rolled over to hit the I did I checked the time. way could I go back to sleep instead of laying back down,I stood and just turned the alarm I have time to kill,I'll make my bed doing so,I heard my stomach !

I walked down the stairs carefull in my sleepish stage not to was gone to work,much-not- to my surprice(notice sarcasm).I walked in to the kitchen,and found a note on the table.  
_Bella,  
I don't want you to go.I just want to know your C. is having a party to my credit card and buy something nice to wear._

_Love,  
Dad_

Only in a small town could a dad know about a party where there was going to be I don't think Charlie knows that,so I'll keep that to my self.I would grab the gold card as soon as I was done eating.I grabbed a bowl and some the cereal into the bowl,put it up and went to the fridge.I made sure to check the date on the mom and Phil had been married 10 years,they got together when I was two, they decided to have a honeymoon in grandmother would check in every now and then to make sure I was for me,they had gottin married in the summer,no my grandmother had left and I drank milk,not knowing it was out of and Phil had to come home,since my mom totally freaked out.  
Ever since,I've looked at the anyway,it still had two months to go,so I poured it into my dry cereal and began to eat.I put my bowl and spoon into the dish washer and hit the start as well have clean dishes.I got the credit card and walked up should I wear?I finally decided on my zebra shirt and hot pink always my converse.  
The more I thought about it,I don't think Forks has a mall.I guess I'll be going to Port Angeles.I could take Angela and Jessica with 't another girl give me her number?What was her name?I'll just check my phone,Resently Added .That was her name!She was a nice girl, pretty blond hair down past her boobs.  
**BSwann:Heyy!Wanna go too Port Angeles with me today?Gonna go to the mall.**  
I fowarded the message to Jess,Ang,and was the first to text back.  
**MNsgurl:Yeah totally!I got some birthday money!What time you gonna pick me up?  
**Then Amber:  
**AJolley:I'd love to go!What time?**  
Ang was the last to text back,since her phones texting was messed up.  
**Ang:Okk!When we going?  
BSwann:I'll pick you up at 4 so we have time to get ready for Lauren's party!** I fowarded**  
didn't invite me...  
BSwann:I just invited won't care.  
MNsgurl:Okk!  
AJolley:KK!  
**Before I get dressed I might as well take a ,I walked to the bathroom.I started the shower to get it nice and warm,I put some of my face cream on my hand and rubbed in around on my face and stepped into my shower.I washed the cream hot water felt nice since all I had felt for the past couple days was cold and rain,which was cold rain I might ,if I stood there anylonger the water might start to get I began to wash my hair with my strawberry shampoo.I should shave my legs too.  
I sadly had to cut the water sigh.I pulled my towel around me and dryed off my I threw the towel around my hair and walked to my room.  
My phone was buzzing.  
**New text message from:MikkeyN.-  
Bella,r u goin to Laurens party tonite?  
invited me,she said it wouldn't be a party without me. :)  
?She kinda said she hates your guts sumthin bout invited,Am,Ang,and Jess to the mall and not her...  
BSwann:I wanted to surprice her with a HOT dress,but nevermind I wont.  
MikkeyN: I guess I'll see you tonite!**

MikkeyN:Byye!

I pulled out my hairdryer and dryed my should I do to it?I'll straighten it i guess.I began to part my hair layer by layer so I could straighten ,so I'm dressed,my hair is,DING DONG!Who the hell could that be?  
I walk down the stairs.I looked out the window.A shiny silver volvo was in the .  
I opened the door slowly.  
"Hello,Edward **should** be your not,your 17!"  
"Hello,Bella **is** 16,may I come in please?"Edward asked in a velvet voice causing me to melt right then.  
"Uhhhhhh,yeah."I could hear my self studder.I moved back so he could come in.  
"Thank you,"He said walking through the I watched,I remembered all the things I had done with Edward as I lost most of my anger for a little while."I think we should go to the living room."His eyes on me as he spoke.  
"Yeah,sure,whatever."I said walking around him in to the living room and sitting on the sofa.  
"Now,lets talk."I mummered.  
"We are all sorry that we couldn't come and see you as a there are people,that kill vampires that let humans know about them."  
"Then are you not taking a chance?"  
"You are the only human,alive,who can not tell."  
" happen that night?"I asked slowly.  
"We got to the camp site,and had a fire going,all sitting around we heard a bear all when the bear come out of the right couldn't get to the jeep,cause Emmett pulled the jeep up to far from the bear attacked Emmett,and the Rose ran up to him and got attacked."  
"Please hold on."  
"Ok."  
After a breathing break,I was fine for him to go on."Continue."  
"Alice being Alice ran over to Rose,and got attacked,then Jasper,then all thought we were then I heard Carlisle say "I'll go after the bear you take care of them." and then I woke up on a metal table,and was told I had to keep quiet about what I was.A vampire."  
"Did people not notice that you guys look just like before?"  
"Ah,we moved to the South Pole for a few years,came back to over as freshmen."  
"Why?"  
"Makes us,feel,and seem more yeah,Emmett and Rose got married,so did Alice and Jasper."  
",I guess."  
"When you where in the hospital,you had my name on your arm.."  
"Yeah,I use to have a huge crush on you."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."**  
Buzz!  
AJolley:U on your way!My address is 20 Clear Field (.)  
ya soon.  
MNsgurl:Hey B. I forgot to give you my address! Mappel Rode .  
BSwann:K.  
Ang:U no my address rite?Idr...  
BSwann:Yeah!Lol!  
**"Your very popular..."  
"Yeah.I'm going ,you need to leave."  
"No kiss?"He said walking to the door.  
" your eyes."  
He closed his eyes.I lifed up on my kissed his forehead.  
"Haha.I've missed you did you grow up."  
"Haha Bye!"I said pushing him out of the house.  
I ran to the kitchen,and got my keys.  
The volvo was gone and it was starting to rain.I quickly got in the car and started to Angs,since hers was right up the street.  
As I pulled up,I saw a volvo behind my car but it drove ?Angs house was a pretty blue,one story with a swing out walked out,half jogged,to my car and got in the sit beside me.  
"Hey girlie!"I said.  
"Wow,um you seem,happy."  
" just a change made..."I said almost smiling.  
"Good!"  
"Ok,well Jess and Amber Jolley are gonna go with us,I hope thats ok.."  
"Yeah totally!"  
"Ok!"  
Then I started the car and drove to was a large brick two story house with plants and a small stool and a doggy door.  
Amber soon came out side ok she ran, got in the back,staring.  
"Is there a problem?"I asked.  
"I thought it would just be us,but what ever."She said an act or she was being nice.  
"And we're picking up Jess."  
"KK."  
We drove to Jess's house was the biggest of all of ours when she came out she was in black jeans and a deep purple also rain very fast to the car and got in the back.  
"Hey Bella!And hey Amber and Ang!"Jessica said puckling up and smiling.  
"Hey."Amber said nicely,but a fake smile was painted on her face.  
"Hi Jess!"Ang said it was a real hi and a real smile.  
" um we're all going to Laurens I need a killer dress and I have my dads credit .Lets get goin."I said throwing the car into gear.  
"So what are we gonna talk about for this hour drive?"Amber asked.  
"Um,so Amber aren't you on the cheerleading team?"I asked kinda awkwardly.  
"Yea,what did you do at your old school?"She asked back.  
"Um,I was in anything."  
" said you did drugs real bad."She said very mush being a bitch.  
"Yeah,I did drugs,I drank,I partyed,and your point is?"  
"...I can't believe you admited that."Amber said.  
"Everyone has a past."  
"Well I'm going to change the subject!What with you and Edward Cullen?"Jess asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He stares at you,like all the in science Mike says he like sits at the far end of the wierd."Jess pressed on.  
".I don't 's just wierd."  
" you think he likes you?"She continued.  
"I don't think ?"  
" wondering."  
"Ok."  
The rest of the drive we talked about Laurens party,cute guys,the end of the year dance,and what we wanted to soon everyone became hungry so we stopped at Burger King.I got a chicken meal,Ang got a salad,as did Jess and Amber.  
" to go?"Jess asked after we had finished eatting.  
"Yup."We all mumbeled.  
We climbed into the car and out we had about a 30 minute drive left.

**Sorry again for the wait!I was like brain blocked again!But i hope ya liked it :)  
Sorry for any mistakes!  
And the reason for sentences being short is,i found that it doesn't skip words as bad then.**


	17. What I bought!

I'm hoping I can finish two chapters in a row today!I think better later anyway!

* * *

The mall was HUGE!  
"Wow.I was thinkin it would be tiny,I was wrong."I said mostly to myself,but Amber heard.  
"We're not in Forks ya know."She said,or whispered,to me.  
"Oh really?I didn't notice."I said with a smirk,"And next time I'll invite someone else."  
That shut her up.I jogged to catch up with Jess and Ang,leaving Amber behind.  
"What do ya think your gonna get?"Jess asked.  
"I'm not sure.A killer dress and hot shoes,for sure!"I said.  
" a nice dress and some nice shoes."Ang said.  
"Haha.I'm with Bella!"Jess said.  
"Ang you should get a REALLY hot dress!"I said.  
"Yeah Ang.**Certain** people might take notice!"Jess said wagging her eyebrows up and .  
"Ang!Who do you like!"I asked almost shocked that she liked someone,she just seems to,shy I guess,  
"...Eric..."  
"Aww!"  
"Haha well we are now inside the mall!Where you gonna go Bella?"Jess many fucking questions.  
"I'm going to this store called Amic Club Wear."  
"Club wear?"Ang seemed shocked.  
"Yeah they have HOT the map thing?"  
"Right...here!"Ang said as we walked up to the colorful,lite up,map.  
I found the store and looked up,"It should be right passed TGIF."  
" go."Jess grabbed mine and Angs arm.I turned to look behind was sitting on a bench on the ever.  
We walked into the store and I walked right to the dresses.I dug through and pulled out three different onces.  
1.A black V neck sleeveless belted bubble Hem mini dress in black.  
2.A grey halter deep V neck belted ruched mini dress  
a red V neck ruched shoulder strap open back mini dress  
"Oh those are SO hot!You should get all of them!"Jess said walking up and checking out what I had grabbed.  
"Ok.I guess I will."  
"Help me pick something out?"  
"Ok."I said.I looked Jess over and knew exacly what she needed.  
I grabbed the hanger with the black and white zebra print open back mini dress.I handed it to her.  
"This is SO hot!"She said as she turned it to look at the back.  
"I figure it'll help catch Mikes attention."I said with a sweet smile,and for the first time,I wasn't faking being nice.  
"Thanks."She said looking down,but I could see the smile on her face.  
"Hey guys help me pick something out?"Ang said almost so quite I couldn't hear.  
"Here."I said grabbing a black,fuchsia,and grey strapless smocked style colorblock dress.I handed the dress to her.  
"Its so pretty!"Ang said grabbing me in a hug.  
"Your we need shoes!"I grabbed their hand and pulled them to the shoe racks.  
We scaned the selection a while and pretty soon I saw Jess had a pair of black faux leather buckle slingback heels.I'll admit there cute.I also noticed that Ang had grabbed a pair of black satin ruffled open toe slingback after I looked around for a long while,I saw them.  
The black faux leather peep toe platform .  
"I'm ready if you are?"I asked the girls.  
"Yup."They both mumbeled and walked up to the lady looked to me about mid 30s.  
"Hello girls!Are you already to go?"  
"Yes ma'm"We all said with smiles.  
I set my things down first.  
"Great pick!"She said skanning the dresses and the shoes.  
"Ok that is a total of 95 dollars."  
I pulled out the credit card and handed to the card to the scanned it.  
"Sign here."She said handing me a pen.  
I did a fast signiture and returned the pen.  
"Thank you."I said as I got my bags.  
Jess and Ang paid with cash and we walked out.  
"Wanna get our nails done?"Jess asked.  
"Yeah."Me and Ang we walked back we saw that Amber wasn't on the not odd.  
We walked into the nail salon and were put in one of the things were you set your feet and they soak your feet.  
They took off any nail poilish we had on.  
"Um,I want my fake nails to be painted black please."I said as she began to put the new nails she was painting them we got our toes done.I had them painted black as it was time to walked over and I pulled out the credit card.  
"I'm paying for all of us."I said handing the women the card.I then did another fast signiture and we left.  
"You didn't have to do that Bella."Jess said.  
"Yeah!"Ang said.  
"It isn't that big of a deal."  
"Thank anyway."They both said.  
We walked past a hair supply store."Guys I need to get something!"I said turning in,they followed.I walked around a I got a pack of three curling irons.A 1in.A 1 1/2 inch,and a 2in.I paid and walked out.  
"What time is it?"  
"Like 6:30."I said after checking my phone  
"We should head back."Jess said.  
"Yeah."Me and Ang agreed.  
At 7:55 I dropped Jess at 8:10 me and Ang rode by Amber's was Laurens car was there.  
At 8:20 I dropped Ang off.I then stopped by Pizza Hut and got a medum cheese pizza and drove home.I put the pizza in the party is at I ate some I checked the time,it was 9:12.  
RING RING RING!  
I ran to the phone and picked up.  
"Hello?"I said into the phone.  
"Hi Bella!"I knew Alice's I was shocked.  
"Hi Alice."  
"I just wanted to say I'll see you at Laurens party."  
"Oh."  
"You are going right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well we'll all see you there!"  
" I gotta go bye."  
"Bye!"And the phone clicked.  
Now it was 9:20.I got in the shower and washed my I blow dryed my hair.I started looking at the a long time I decided on the red dress.I slipped the dress on and checked the time.10:35.I plugged in the 2 inch curling iron and waited for it to get hot.  
When it was I started to curl my naturly wavy soon as I was pleased with my hair,I put on my shoes and checked the time again.10:55.  
Lauren lives about ten minutes above my .Just the right amount of time to be late.  
I got in my car and drove to house was huge!There were cars pulled in the drive way and the grass.I pulled behind the shiny in front of the began to walk in.I opened the everyone ,Lauren,Emmett,Rose,Alice,Jasper,and Edward.


	18. Please Carlisle

I walked in to the party and watched as everyone was Mike came up.  
"Damn Bella,you look hot!"  
"No no."  
"What?"  
"You should talk to right over there!"I said pointing to Jess by the fruit I knew would have alcohol in it.  
"?"He asked was looking right at eyes had moved on,but not the Cullens.  
"Because Mike you and Jess would make a **really** cute couple."  
" you sure you won't be mad if she ends up really liking me and I like her?"This made me laugh on the inside,and I was sure there was a small on my face.  
"I'm positive that I will be perfectly fine."  
"Ok."He said walking looked back and winked.I threw up a little bit in my gag noise here!  
I walked over to Ang and Amber who were standing by the couch with Tyler and Eric.  
"Hey Bella!"Ang said when I came into hearing ranch.  
"Hey!You look really pretty Ang."I said as she hugged me.I hugged her back,this was a first.  
"So do you!Look at Mike over there talking to Jess!"She pointed over to where Mike and Jess were leading against the wall,trying to look cool-and failing-,and Jess was just melting to his voise.  
",they make a good couple."Again,this was another first that I have said something and meant it.  
"They do!"  
"Hello Bella."Amber said in a tone I didn't like at all.

"How was the shopping trip?"  
"It was good!What happen with you?"  
"I started to feel sick."  
"Oh."  
"Bella!Glad you could come!"Lauren said walking over.  
"I never miss a party."  
",I have people to see."She turned and walked off.  
Soon me and Ang were in the middle of the room dancing and laughing with Jess.  
"Um Bella can I dance with you?"Edward asked when a slow song came on.  
"Yeah"Ang walked over to Amber went to and Eric started talking.  
"You look pretty."Edward looked like it was awkward for his arms to be around my hips.  
"You look nice to Edward."That was a total understatement.  
"Well you haven't had any drinks."  
" yet."  
"So you are going to have a couple drinks?"  
"Yes."  
"Well,Emmett isn't happy we're dancing and the song is over."  
"Oh."I was now looking into his bent down and kissed my lips fast.  
"Well I'll be with my family."  
"Ok."  
"Bella!OMG!You just slow danced with Edward he kissed you!"Jess and Ang said running up to me!  
"I know."I said as calm as I I don't think it came out like I had hoped.  
"Wanna get a drink?"Jess asked  
"Yes!"I said as Jess Ang and I walked over to the fruit punch.  
Soon I had drank 8 classes of punch that did have alchol in it,3 shots of Jack,and one Bloody Mary.I was trashed.  
"Hey Bella come here!"Lauren called to me infront of her indoor pool.  
"Yeaaah?"I said walking to her.  
"Stand right here!"She said turning me where I was closer to the pool.  
" your eyes."This didn't seem right,but whatever,I'm drunk,I don't care!  
I felt a hard shove against my air,me falling,me hitting water,me sobbering up,me being pissed.  
"AHHHH!"I screamed as I fell.  
I heard Lauren laugh,along with others.  
I climbed out,and pushed Lauren.  
" Here!"I grabbed all of her hair and dragged her to the punch table.  
"Are you thirsty?"I asked sarcasticly.  
I pushed her head in the punch bowl.  
"Mahawoeaea!"She screamed.I pulled her out!  
"Awww your hair is all pink!Here this red sause will make it go away!"I said pouring the sause all over her slamming her into the floor.I ran out of the house and to my everyone behind.  
I didn't no where I was going,but I didn't care either.  
I was still a little bit drunk but I didn't care.  
Miles later.I stopped caring all began to stop holding the I just stopped all together.  
Soon enough,it was a flashback of last time.A big druck,not a car this I didn't once.  
I felt me be thrown from the glass cutting me,the ground hitting against my face,my arms and legs ..PAIN!I had never felt anything like even the first crash.I pasted out during the first crash.I will not let myself pass out again.I need to feel the pain.I could feel me shaking.  
"Oh my god!Sweetheart!Are you okay?I'm calling 911 right now!"A female voice rang in my must be the driver of the other car.  
"Hello!I need help!I'm on Wishingten car and another car hit.I'm other girl flew from the car!Thank you!"  
Then I remembered.I never buckled this was the cost.I might really .I really did screaw ran threw my mind.  
Charlie.  
Renee.  
Emmett.  
Rose,  
Alice.  
Jasper.  
Jess.  
Ang.  
Edward.  
Edward.  
Edward.  
His name just repeating in my me more and more with every time.  
Everything started to go blank then ,there was nothing.  
**Carlisle pov:  
**"Ok another on the way in.A teenage in a out of the up really low on blood as well."Rachel the newer of the nurses said as the back doors opened.  
"Name!"I said grabbing hold of the girls face unknown to with blood.  
"A Bella Swan."I hands was so the damage was deffently knew what this might do to her perfect face.  
"Beeeellla Swwwann?Are you sure!"  
"Yes doctor!"Rachel said helping me get her on the surgery table.  
"Please get in contact with my her to get my children and get down !"  
Rachel rushed out as soon as the words left my mouth.I began to try and save out up places,cutting places,everything I could.  
"Get her to a offical ER!NOW!"I screamed as soon as her heart began to slow!  
"Yes doctor!"The nurses rushed her to the ER I ran but ran into my family.  
"Is she ok!"They all asked Esme,Rose,and Alice dry ,Edward,and Jasper a look in there eyes like they too were about to start.  
"She dying on me!I don't know what else to do!"I ran heard the faint whisper.  
"Change her ."It was Emmett and Edward.  
"Ok son."I ran in the ER and sent off the nurses.  
"But doctor!"  
"GO!"I pushed.  
As soon as they were gone.I put my teeth to her neck and bit into her.

:O!SHOCK!I know right now your ?What about kids?Ah-ha!I've got something up my sleave!Also,tell me what ya thing!Peace!


	19. NOTE IMPORTANT!

**Ok!So now.I can either make a new chapter or make a second story.I'm going to put a poll up on my page for you guys to vote and what not.  
So go a head and do that!Thanks bunches!**


	20. Waking upburning

I had been in pain for what felt like .That was all I I heard others talking.  
"She's going to be so beautiful."I remembered Rose's voice,some how through the pain.  
"She was always beautiful."Edward said.  
"Edward,we know that you like her,but chill."Alice said in her sassy tone.  
" up!"Edward snapped back.  
"Hey!You don't talk to my wife that way!"Jasper shouted.  
"Children!Calm down,you know I don't like it when you fight!"Esme's sweet voice said.  
"Guys!"Alice shouted.  
"Yes Alice."Jasper said sweetly.  
"I believe that she can hear us at this moment."  
"Bella?"Carlisle asked."If you can hear us,try at sqeeze my hand."  
I did as he asked.  
"She is very much close to being done,she is very strong."He let the others know.  
"What will we do about Charlie and Renee?"Emmett asked.  
"I have this figured will tell Charlie she needs the crash has really messed with we take her to Tanya and the Denali coven."Carlisle explanied.  
"!Her eyes are opening!"  
"Bella,take it slow."Carlisle said.  
I raised up and was ,looked,the same,but looked beautiful.  
"Bella how do you feel?"Asked Carlisle.  
" different."I explaned.  
" because your a vampire."Carlisle said,and shocked me.  
"Wow.I am?  
" are."  
Soon we left the hospital and went to Charlies explaned what they had planned.  
Charlie ,they promised we would come came out with all my Alice said she would take me wouldn't let me look in a doing.  
We pulled up to the house.  
"Come on Bella."Alice grabbed my hand,and she and I ran at vampire speed.  
"Now look in the mirror."She said turning me around.  
I looked at the girl looking back at hair was long,A dark almost black eyes were a topaz color,her face a beautiful,acne,black,and white head clear.  
Her face was slim,her lips were full and even,but not to this her,was me.  
"Your beautiful."Edward said walking into the room.  
"Yes,she is."Alice agreed with a smile.  
"Thank you."  
"Carlisle wanted to talk to you."Edward said,taking my hand,and we walked down stairs.  
"Bella please sit down."  
I sat down beside holding just felt right.  
"Now you know about Edward reading minds,well Alice can see the future,and Jasper can feel and change peoples emotions."  
"That cool."  
"We believe that you may have a gift as well."  
"Really?"I asked now fully into the conversation.  
"Yes,I believe that your a shelder."  
"That is?"  
"It blocks attackes or other gifts to your mind."Edward answered.  
"Oh,thats cool!"I really ment this.  
"Well we must start to ."  
We all packed into cars.I rode with dicided that we wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend.  
We arived at Denali and Tanya and her family were very welcoming.  
We soon moved , ,,and Edward.  
This was how we started my vampire life.


	21. A year later

**Jessica's pov:**

Its almost been a year since Bella came,and of us saw her before she left so its not really known as of why,other than the left with the made a lot of people mad.  
"I can't believe they would want to take her."Lauren ranted about.  
"Lauren,its almost been a ,get over it."  
"Jess,i can not believe your still mad about what I did."  
"Your the reason she had the reason she had to go."  
"What,ever.I'm getting to class."Lauren turned and walked away.  
"Jess!Guess what!"Ang ran up beside me shouting.  
"What?"  
"A moving truck was driving down the went to the Cullens old place."  
"The chances of it being them are really slim."  
" can hope."  
And we why would she want to come back after a year.I mean its almost time for we'll be 12th come back so late in the year.  
"We,better get to class."  
"Yeah."  
**Charlie is at the hospital with a DUI person and over hears the nurses.  
**"I heard that is coming back!"  
What?Bella.  
"Yay!I still can't believe he just packed up his family and left after that teenage girl Bella had that wreak."  
"I know!"  
"It was so odd."  
**Bellas pov:  
**We were moving back to Forks to day.I can't wait.  
After having Nessie,and getting married to Edward,I've been found out I was a very special type of vampire.I could have most vampires can't do.  
I turned around in the car to look at a sleeping Nessie.  
Shes different as half is very will stop growing she will look older.  
Right now shes she looks .Its what she my little girl that I will love no matter what.  
"Honey,we're at the house."Edward before I knew was opening mine and Nessie's car door.  
"I'll get Nessie."I said.  
"Ok,Esme and Carlisle have a suprice for us."  
I was told to walk out with Edward to the back yard.  
Sitting a ways in the woods was a beautiful litte house,reminding me of a fairytale.  
"Edward its beautiful!"I screamed wrapping my arms around him.  
" wanted us to have our own space."  
"Well show me!"  
We walked up to the house and soon I was in Edwards showed me Nessie's room with a lovely bed and tons of books,shes very very very smart for her age,the walls painted purple and silver.  
He showed me the kitchen that I would cook food for Nessie in and the living room and the best part of the down stairs level.  
A small beach behind the house.  
Then he should me our room,and beautiful gold wall paper.A huge,red and gold bed and hard wood floors.  
Then he showed me my ,and stocked with name brand clothes.  
And his tiny little not walk in closet.  
"Ya know what I think?"I asked.  
"No.I never do!"Edward said with a laugh.  
"I think,we should break the new bed in."I said as sexy as I could.  
"I agree."He said tackling me to the bed.

We totally broke the bed least 12 would need a new bed.

**Haha.i think it just got reeeeaaaalllly hot in here!HAHA!**


	22. Rumors

Lauren's POV:  
Rumors we're swimming all over the I walked to my locker I could just hear some of them.  
"Did you hear Bella Swans coming back!"  
"NO way!I wonder if she'll kick Lauren's ass!"  
"I bet that Lauren's like REALLY pissed."  
"Of Bella had been here during Prom last year she would have won."  
How dare course I would have won.I always, shes not coming back.I ran her fake little ass out of this town a year ago as of tomorrow.  
"Lauren?"  
"Yeah?"I turned and looked at Jackson.  
"When Bella comes back,are you gonna willingly let her kick your ass or put up a fight?"  
I was yesterday,I totally ruled the school,now just the mear thought Bella was coming back had everyone getting brave enough to be rude to me!  
I just stormed able to take it this bitch does come back,she'll be living in hell.

Bella's POV:Wedding flashback.  
"Bella Swan will you please be my wife,for the rest of forever?"Edward asked on one knee.  
"OF COURSE!"I had been much more happy since living with my true family.  
Soon Alice was making plans and Rose was setting up a time and was happy including myself.

All our friends and family were at the wedding.  
"Bella Swan,do you take,Edward Cullen to be your husband for the rest of your long life?"  
"Of course."  
"Edward Cullen do you take,Bella Swan to be your wife for the rest of your long life?"  
"I do."  
"Then you may kiss your Bride!"  
Me and Edward kissed for what felt like forever,but was only mintutes.  
" the first time as a married . and !"

"Edward?"  
"Yes sweety?"  
"Is it possible for a vampire to become pregnant?"  
"I don't think ?"  
"I think I might be."

"Bella you were were pregnant."

"Bella you have to push."  
"AHHH!"  
*Baby cries*  
"Bella its a beautiful,baby,GIRL!"  
"What are you going to name her?"  
"Renesmee"  
"What?"Rose asked?  
"Its Renee,as in my mom,and Esme,since she's my second mom."

"Happy first birthday Nessie!"

"Happy second birthday Nessie!"

Her dirty blonde hair in thick curls thanks to Alice,Rose,and was a family thing.  
All the young girls have long curls.  
All of us did it.

I hope you like the way I did that...like jumping sorta.


End file.
